Feathers and Wax
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: The adventures of Korinna and Carl through all five seasons.
1. I Don't like your Girlfriend

**A/N: It has finally arrived! Here's the first part of the Carlinna series, Thank you for being so patient!**

* * *

 _In which Korinna and Bonnie meet._

 _(_ _ **Season four- Episode 11**_ _)_

* * *

Carl was late.

It wasn't five minutes late, it was over an hour and some change. Korinna tried texting and calling a few times asking where he is but she was left with nothing but dead silence. The thirteen year old's patience finally wore thin, deciding to head over to Carl's to see why he didn't answer her calls or reply back to any of her messages. Korinna traveled up the steep front steps of the Gallagher's home and found herself panting a bit before her hands rested on the doorknob. She could hear what sounded like multiple screams from younger kids and wondered who that could possibly be since Liam didn't make nearly that much noise alone. She pushed the door open to find random kids jumping around on the couch and hitting each other with the couch cushions. Korinna spotted Liam standing off to the side with his hands pressed up to his mouth watching the kids jump around.

Korinna made her way over to the boy and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She could smell tomato sauce and lifted her head to hear the sound of echoing, "Is that your dad?"

The milk-chocolate haired girl lifted her head to see a blonde headed girl with her head dangling from the laundry shoot. Korinna stood up straight with a frown, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie." She replied, getting pulled back up.

Who the hell is Bonnie? Korinna wondered as she crossed her arms to hear knocking at the front door, the sound of footsteps thumped down the steps and it was Lip who went to answer the door. He turned to everyone in the living room, "Uh...Play! Jump around, just do whatever the fuck you want."

Korinna pulled off her winter coat and hat tossing it onto the table off to the side in the living room. She didn't know who Lip were expecting and nor did she care, all she wanted to know was why Carl blew her off after school. The thirteen year old was just about to search the house for her friend as Lip led an Asian woman up the steps until Carl came down them. Right behind him was the same blonde headed girl who hung from the laundry shoot.

Carl lifted his head in a nod as he spotted his friend, "What up Ren?"

"What up?" Korinna restated with raised eyebrows.

Carl nodded his head as he dodged one of the kids who swung over him, "Yeah..."

Korinna took a deep breath keeping her arms locked tight against her chest. "Whose this?"

Carl licked his lips before he grinned turning to grab the blonde's hand and pull her beside him. Carl did not get the chance to introduce her because the girl did it herself. She held her hand out to Korinna with a smile, "I'm Bonnie. We sorta met from the laundry shoot up there, and I'm guessing your Ren. Carl's told me a lot you."

With a scoff and a look of amusement Korinna held her hands out, "That's funny because he hasn't told me shit about you," Before folding them back against her chest.

"Well you weren't at school today..."

"I was trying to keep low since Foster Care showed up at my door again, this morning when I was getting ready for school." Korinna bit back.

Carl frowned at Korinna before giving Bonnie's hand a squeeze, "I'll just tell you now then. Bonnie's my girlfriend."

Korinna felt like she just got punched in the stomach. All the air that pumped through her lungs felt like someone placed the pause button right on those organs. Her oval eyes faltered a little before her guard glossed over, and her chest felt tight. Korinna didn't like this feeling, whatever this feeling was. It was peculiar to her and it sorta hurt like hell. Girlfriend? When the fuck did Carl get a girlfriend and why did he wait so long to tell her? So he had a girlfriend and he thought that it was okay to blow off the girl that's been there before _Bonnie_ even came into his life? From the outside Korinna felt bitterness shinning on her lips as she flickered her oval shaped eyes over to _Carl's girlfriend._ She had messy light blonde hair with hints of brown in it, blue eyes, button nose and Korinna thought she was _cute._ Not necessarily Carl's type but she was ight.

"You look like mutant from X-Men." Korinna stated on impulse.

Bonnie's mouth dropped before she closed it and spit back, "And you look like you keep up with the Kardashians."

Korinna laughed, "Bitch I down even own a TV."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I don't either! Do you have a problem with me, Ren?"

"Right. What's up with you and your bitchy comments? Are you on your period or something?" Carl said with a frown on his face, he didn't know why Korinna started snapping at his girl. It wasn't cool.

Korinna took a step back with wide eyes and turned to Bonnie first, "Look _sweetie, Don't_ _ever_ call me Ren. You don't know me like that. Carl, Say something like that again and I won't hesitate to give you and your _girlfriend_ a fat lip _."_

Korinna felt like her argument was over with the two as she spotted the social worker pull her eyes away from her and scribble something onto her notepad. Two other adults were now in the room with an Asian girl with glasses and ombré dyed hair and Lip were all watching her while the kids continued to scream and run around.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Korinna snapped, snatching her things from the chair and decided to leave from the back door.

She could hear Carl's footsteps stomping after her but she continued on walking, wanting nothing more than to get out of this house. Carl roughly pulled on her wrist, tugging her around to face him. Korinna glared at Carl hoping that her eyes were not watering. Carl paused his forest pine eyes met his best friend's angry black coffee colored one's wondering what was going on with her.

"What's your deal?" He started off in a low-tone, "You can't be that pissed 'cause I forgot to meet up with you after school to go to the arcade? Usually you'll just cuss me out and I'd find something better to do next time."

Korinna desperately tried to pull Carl's hand from her wrist, his skin was burning her skin and she felt panic washing in like an open shore. Breathe Korinna. Just breathe.

"Where were you?" Her voice was so quiet that it Carl had to do a double-take to make sure that she actually did say something.

Carl scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "I uh...Bonnie lives in a van with her siblings so I invited them to come and stay with us since it's ya know winter."

Korinna nodded her head, "That's nice of you." She answered, She knew Carl would have offered even if it wasn't winter. This was the boy that told her that he wanted to cure cancer someday, this was her friend that came knocking on her front door twenty-minutes after they took Dacey to jail to stay in her dark home with her, this was the boy that she secretly loved.

"Yeah...so you wanna tell me what crawled up your ass and died?" Carl questioned, earning a small smile from his best friend.

"Nothing."

"You don't make that big of deal for nothing."

"Carl! I don't feel like arguing anymore, I just want to go."

"Nah...you can't just come into my crib and start bitchin' then decide to leave all calm. That's not you."

Korinna tilted her head to the side, "It is today. I said what I needed to and now I'm done. Let go of my wrist and go back to your girlfriend." She snatched her wrist back and Carl decided to let her.

Carl was at lost for words frowning at his friend who shoved her arms into her winter coat and pulled her hat over her head. Those same angry brown eyes met his and he saw something flash before they went cold again, "Tell Bonnie it was nice meeting her." With that said she left Carl standing in the middle of his kitchen unsure of where there relationship now stood.

* * *

The thirteen year old fought against the cold of December as she sped walked down the streets of Chicago. That's when the sniffles began, tears began to roll just to get frozen against her sand and cream skin, and she finally figured out what this strange feeling was: Heartbreak. There's so many songs about it and they described this feeling plenty of times and Korinna Rokos sure felt it on this Winter day.

Korinna pushed the front doors open to the Alibi/Rub & Tug knowing that this was just the time that everyone would start rolling it. The smell of hard liquor, sex, and smoke is the usual smell at the Alibi that hits Korinna's nostrils. She walks alongside of the bar stools as Kev greets her, "Hey! You lookin' for someone?"

Kev had this rule about having kids her age or younger not allowed into his bar. It's not like she or anyone around her age listened since Kev reminded all of the kids as a cool older brother or something. Korinna tossed her things onto a stool mumbling, "I want a Jack and a Dr. Pepper when I get back."

She heard Kev laugh as she made her way into the bathroom as tears started to drip onto the floor. With a slam of the stall bathroom, Korinna rested her hands against the stall and let reality sink in.

Carl had a girlfriend. But Korinna figured that it was her own fault for not admitting her feelings sooner, these things just happened. Although that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

When Korinna got herself together she opened the stall to find Svetlana waiting patiently. Korinna stares up at the older woman and waits for her to say something. Svetlana takes in the young girl's appearance, "You look like shit." Her accent coming off a bit strong at the curse word. Korinna shrugs her shoulders and walks pass the woman but she calls out to her, "Malyutka, If you were crying your eyes out over a man then the best revenge is to make him suffer."

Korinna turned to the Russian woman, "I wasn't crying."

"Then you do drugs?" Svetlana stated.

"No." Korinna answered immediately.

Svetlana smirked and waved her hands out, "Like I said...you cry over man you make him see what a big fuckin' mistake he made messing with you, Yeah?"

Svetlana led Korinna over to the mirror and sink, she turned on the sink and ripped a few paper towels from the metal holder and ran them underneath the water. Once they were drenched enough she handed them to Korinna to wipe off her running mascara and nude eye-shadow. Korinna stared back at her natural face and peered back at Svetlana who studied the girl. She reached over to run her fingers through her milk-chocolate hair, "You'd look hot with dark hair no?"

"Never thought about it." Korinna replied, trying to vision herself with dark hair.

Everyone in her family (When's the last time she used that word?) had dark hair and Korinna was left with coco beans mixed with milk colored hair and her father used to tell her when she asked why her hair was the lightest out of everyone he would say, "My mother's hair was the exact same color and it was passed down to you."

Svetlana stepped back, ran her tongue over her teeth, played with her hair, and pushed her breasts closer together if that were possible. She then turned Korinna around to face her running her fingers over her hair, "When you want a change you come see me and I'll do it for you, Free of charge. Malyutka don't ever let a man be the reason for your tears." Svetlana patted Korinna's chin sending her a wink before leaving the girl alone.

Korinna stared back at herself in the mirror letting Svetlan's words sink into her skull. Korinna wiped her dried tears from the bags underneath her eyes and gave her reflection an encouraging smile.

Carl was not worth her tears.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first one-shot. How do you guys feel about it? Feel free to give me some requests/ Ideas on what you would like to see throughout this one-shot series.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Is there somewhere?

_In which Korinna and Carl go exploring_

 _( **Season four** )_

* * *

In order to keep themselves sane, they needed to imagine themselves elsewhere. It was no secret that living on the south side was anything but a good time. The place was a shit area but Korinna and Carl learned to live with it just like everyone else. Of course they represented the area with no shame whenever they were asked where they were from when they decided to explore together. Korinna didn't want to remain in the same house as her mother who was clearly high, the woman was the cause of the unusual redness in her right eye. Korinna wore contacts most of the time instead of her glasses and did her best to keep them as clean as possible. When Korinna placed her contact into her right eye she was unaware that the right contact had been torn by her mother's long curvy acrylic fingernails.

Korinna had no idea why her mother would have her fingers on her things in the first place; taking her right contact out first after fifteen minutes of discomfort. The damage done to her right eye resulted in a slightly swollen eyelid, cloudy vision, and of course pain. To say Korinna was highly pissed would be an understatement. With one damaged eye Korinna made her way into the living room to give her mother a piece of her mind, finding the woman sitting in the dim living room with Dacey. Korinna took in the sight of her mother with random crumpled up pieces of aluminum foil on the coffee table, the woman lay slumped on the couch and appeared very sweaty. Korinna spotted a pipe held in between her fingers and dilated eyes that belonged to Nevaeh Rokos stopping the thirteen year old in her tracks.

Dacey lifted his attention from the television taking in his sister's appearance, "Renny."

A deep frown formed in between the young girl's forehead, "Why are you allowing her to do that here?"

Dacey sighed licking his lips not knowing how to answer this. He was still learning day by day how to take care of a thirteen year old girl. He no longer had Jesse to look after. Dacey had no idea how his mother even made it through the front door, he figured that it was her manipulative ways that gave her easy access. Uriah often told Dacey that's what had Dacey so messed up at this point in his life. Nevaeh was a monster. A _**true**_ monster. Uriah knew the dirty laundry between Dacey and his mother but somehow they always manged to try to help the woman.

Korinna knew a bit about drugs thanks to Dacey educating her on the horrors of the deadly issue. Their mother was a prime example of what Korinna never wanted to be. Drugs ruined the family that seemed to have it together for a short period of time. Korinna would get offered drugs at school and she couldn't lie that there were moments that she were very tempted. She didn't want to do drugs because some kids in her class were doing it for fun. She wanted to know what it was that made her mother fall in love with it over her own family. Korinna's also been around Carl's dad and mother to know that it was something that did not need to be messed with. Uriah and Dacey both encouraged the young girl to stay away from it all, mostly on Uriah's part. Dacey didn't really give a shit if she touched the weak alcohol, cigarettes or weed but if she did decide to turn out to be like their mother he would not hesitate to kick her ass.

Dacey shrugged his shoulders almost looking a bit helpless, "What am I supposed to do? She lives here too, Renny."

Korinna scowled, "Yeah and her _**living**_ here caused her to fuck up my eye."

Dacey sighed noticing that Korinna's right eye was dangerously red and on the swollen side, "What I tell you about cussin'? I noticed her playing with something in the bathroom earlier. I just assumed it was her drugs."

Korinna shook her head at her brother, "You know what? I don't have the energy to fight her right now. Looking at her like this is just as disgusting as I feel. When are you gonna grow a pair, Dace?"

Dacey didn't bother to comment on what his little sister said as he felt the familiar flame sizzling. Korinna came down the steps with every intention to start a fight with the woman who gave birth to her but seeing her high like that for what felt like the thousandth time was enough for the young girl. Korinna didn't bother to tell Dace where she was headed and that she probably wouldn't be back for the night. As soon as the doors closed Nevaeh began stripping out of her clothes to stand in front of her son.

* * *

Korinna could barely see as she made her way down the familiar streets of Chicago. Before the girl knew it she met Fiona and Veronica who were outside chatting with each other. Both women turned to Korinna who managed to seem like she were okay as she made her way up to the two.

Veronica was the first to address the girl, "What happened boo?"

Korinna kissed her teeth, "Nevaeh. She ripped my contact lens with her nasty fingernails."

Fiona placed the palm of her hand on Korinna's forehead tilting it back, "That looks painful."

"I have an eye patch for you back at the house if you need it." V offered.

Korinna questioned, "Do I want to know why you have an eye patch and what you may have done with it?"

Fiona covered her laugh as V held a defensive expression on her face, "Fine. Walk around the hood so people can think you have pink eye."

Korinna shrugged her shoulders saying her goodbyes to the two and walked down a bit to find Ian smoking on the front steps next to Debbie. Korinna chatted with the two for a bit before Debbie told the light brown haired girl that Carl was out back in the van. The 5'4 girl made her way around back and didn't bother to knock on the van pulling the door open to find Carl zipping up a backpack.

"Wassup, Ren." Carl grinned, shoving the bag on his shoulders.

Korinna pointed to her right eye with a bitter expression her face. Carl climbed out the van to get a good look at Korinna's face, "How'd that happen?"

"My mother."

Carl crossed his arms, "So what are we gonna do about that? Want to make her some fake meth?"

"You know how to do that?" Korinna questioned.

Carl smirked, "A guy from school taught me. Says he's been selling it to some high school kids."

Korinna let out a small laugh, "Maybe later."

"You should get that checked out," Carl said leading the way up the back steps into his house.

"Okay daddy." Korinna agreed.

Carl stopped on top of the steps facing his friend, "Didn't know you had a daddy kink."

Korinna shoved the boy, "Shut up."

Carl laughed pushing the door open entering the house first. Korinna followed the boy inside the house heading into the half bath to check on her eye while Carl searched the kitchen for some items. Korinna stared at her reflection in the mirror, if she were thinking she would have put her glasses on to keep the attention off her eye but she would not return back to her house. Korinna shut off the light to the half bath watching Carl shove a beer can and a soda can inside his bag, "Going somewhere?"

Carl zipped up his bag once more, "No. _**We're**_ going somewhere."

"We are?"

Carl nodded moving to stand in front of Korinna again, "Yeah. I got some glasses if you wanna ya know cover that up?"

Korinna moved her top and bottom lip in opposite directions thinking it over, "You still have that Jigsaw mask I brought you for your birthday last year?"

Carl grinned running up the steps to get the mask that he loved so much. Korinna knew that Carl loved a good horror film and couldn't count how many horror movies the two watched or sneaked in to see. Carl liked the classics: Friday the 13th, Halloween, and A nightmare on elm street but the boy fell in love with the Saw movies. At the store on the day of Carl's birthday Korinna brought the mask on a discount since one of Uriah's old friend's little brother worked there. The look on Carl's face the day Korinna handed him the gift would always be a look she would remember.

Carl came down the steps with the mask and skateboard in hand. He stood in front Korinna staring at the mask before giving her a small smile and lifted the mask to place on Korinna's face. Korinna stood back holding both of her middle fingers up after flicking the jet black hair around and asked her best friend, "How do I look?"

"Hot." Carl answered earning a snort in response from the girl.

Carl turned to grab his bag placing it on his shoulders and grabbed the bag leading the way out of the house. Korinna followed after the boy finding it surprisingly easier to see through the mask as she made her way down the steps. Carl tossed his board onto the ground stepping on it and nodded his head towards the bike by the fence letting Korinna know that the two would travel a good distance. Korinna steadied herself on the bike and rode right next to Carl setting off to their journey.

That's how the two ended in up state Chicago in the middle of nowhere. Korinna didn't know what Carl had planned or if he even had a plan but she didn't mind. As long as she were beside him she found herself to be okay. Korinna and Carl both got lost in their thoughts as they traveled the great distance from the south side to the middle of nowhere. Korinna noticed the difference right away, there were more trees and lonely roads. Korinna steered the bike off to the side pedaling behind Carl who headed behind an empty motel building.

In the back of the motel sat an empty pool and Carl hopped off his board to slide down into the pool. Korinna climbed off the bike to sit down on the edge of the pool while Carl stood in the middle eyeing the distance above. The thirteen year old picked up on the twelve year old's quietness immediately and felt the strike of impatience running through her veins.

"What's up? Not that I don't love adventures but...why'd you bring us out here?" Korinna wondered watching the orange hue of the sun shinning on the edge of the sky.

Carl sighed dropping onto his skateboard after pulling his bag off to pull out the beer, "Ren...where do you see yourself in the future? What do you want to be in life?"

"I-I never really thought about it." Korinna replied.

"You haven't? You never thought about what it would be like if things weren't as shitty as they were now? Well I think about it all the time. I don't know why but I do. Sometimes I just get so tired of doing the same routine when I wake up that's why when we go on adventures it makes everything better. I don't want to live this way ten years from now."

Korinna listened carefully to what Carl just said. Often Carl would admit things that he usually didn't admit, like when he couldn't talk to Ian or Lip about deep things he would talk to Korinna because he knew there would be no judgement from her. Most of the time Carl only talked about the future when he had liquor or weed in his system but Korinna never minded. "You don't have to. You can be whatever you want to be."

"Can I really, Ren? We're always looked down on, especially when you and I go out exploring. The people are different, they look different, they even _**smell**_ different. When we enter places together they automatically know that we're not from around here. We're just kids who grew up in a crappy neighborhood who are never gonna be shit and it pisses me off." Carl answered sipping on his beer.

Korinna frowned, "Well fuck them."

Carl gave a small smile, "They've been fucking us Ren. No-one gives a shit about the poor, our feelings, or what we want to be in life because we're beneath them. Lip made it _**college.**_ Ian's in the army. Debbie always talks about her dreams and I believe she'll get there one day. I have so much respect for Fiona since obviously she's more of a mother to me than my own mom is. Liam seems to know what he wants and he's still a _**baby!**_ I look at me and I just know that I'm always gonna be stuck here. That's not what I want though, Ren. You get what I'm saying right?"

Korinna nodded her head and slid down into the pool. She sat down next to Carl on his board taking the cheap beer to swallow some herself. As Korinna slowly swallowed the liquor she handed the can back, "Carl...you're such a good fucking person. You honestly deserve the world and I'm not saying this just to make you feel better either. We're thirteen and twelve and out of the two of us your the one worrying about the future. Sure we can't erase where we came from and neither would we try to but we aren't where we come from. We're much more than that. What _**do**_ you want to be when you're older?"

Carl sat back and thought about it for a moment. He's seen Frank in the hospital too many times and he thought back to the time when Frank told him that he had cancer. He didn't like the way sick people looked or how they must have felt. If he could he would make sure that no one got sick (unless they really deserved it) and no one would have to die.

"I want to cure cancer." Carl answered honestly not meeting Korinna's eyes.

No one but Korinna would know how Carl's answer made her fall deeper into the hole she dung herself into. Korinna loved Carl with everything she had and the way he thought about things, although he kept them very low-key set her feelings into an uproar.

Korinna cracked open the soda can she pulled from his bag, "To curing cancer!"

Carl turned to Korinna surprised not to see her laughing. If he told anyone else this they would have laughed in his face labeling him as some future serial killer or a future criminal. Korinna didn't see him like that at all, so he raised his can and tapped it against hers as the sun went down...thanking god (if there was one) for creating someone like Korinna that he could call his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who are reading this...I know you probably want to kill me since I make the one-shots short and sweet but I kinda like it that way. I will TRY my BEST to update a little faster but it really did take me some time to come up with this one-shot. It looks like this will be a little challenging more than I thought since I want to make Carlinna remain in their characters, I also want readers to see some character development from here to "Homeboy." I actually wrote this at midnight yesterday (or today lol I'm confusing myself) and just went back to edit this.**

 **I was also going to add another part to this one-shot where Carlinna sleep in one of the vacant motel rooms for the night since I hinted that they wouldn't return back home. They just SLEPT in one of the rooms together as best friends would do and I honestly didn't know what else they could talk about in the room. If I have any ideas for the conversation then I WILL add it to this chapter OR write it as another one-shot if it comes to me. So just know that after this scene Carlinna broke into one of the motel rooms to sleep lol.**

 **Did you like this one-shot? Tell me down below! Shoutout to "h" for always always reviewing, I see you! I will also be using your request about when Carl realized he had feelings for Korinna. Matter of fact that should be the next one-shot (unless another idea hits me that I just NEED to write out) so hopefully I'll have that up for you soon! Also thanks for the follows! I'll stop talking now and hopefully I'll have that up for you guys as soon as possible!**

 **Review and request (only if you want to - you will receive full credit!)**

 **-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	3. This summer's gonna hurt

_In which Uriah invites the Gallagher's on a little family vacay._

 _( **Season three - Maybe around Episode 2** )_

* * *

Twelve.

That's how many mosquito bites covered Korinna's skin. The twelve year old girl tried her best to prepare herself for the bites during the long ride from Chicago to Maryland. Uriah was invited to attend a convention in Maryland thanks to the medical program he was involved with at school. Uriah succeeded in attending school and working two jobs for awhile but he would soon know what the outcome would be. His mother comes and goes whenever she pleases and each time that he does see her, he can see her drifting away. It was no secret that Nevaeh was an alcoholic and continued to let the disease control her life for the past three years. Uriah along with his father tried to get the woman help but she didn't want it. Uriah was still unsure why his mother started picking up the habit, or why his father thought the family didn't notice him sneaking into the house at late hours reeking of cheap perfume.

What Uriah did know was that his family was slowly starting to deteriorate. The bills were slowly started to pile up and he questioned his father why that was so. That ended in a huge argument but Uriah didn't care, that was the stubbornness inside of him. He had to know why his father was not living up to the title of what a father should truly be. Dacey wanted to follow the man but Uriah shot that idea down, if their father was man enough he would tell the family what was really going on. It didn't take long for Dacey to tell Uriah that he saw their mother hanging around Con Ave. Con Ave was an area on the southside where the junkies stayed. It broke Uriah to know that his mother could possibly have a deeper problem than just alcohol.

Uriah remained strong through it all. He had to. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep the family together (even though that should be his parents' job). On Uriah's drive to Maryland he knew that when he returned that he would drop out of school to work full-time. He had to be prepared for the worse.

Korinna sat inside of the beach home. Korinna was happy to see outside of Chicago; She often heard stories about how the family took a trip to Greece but Korinna couldn't remember any of it since she was only three or four years old at the time. Dimitri Rokos, Korinna's father would show her photos of their time in Greece and loved how happy her family looked. Korinna would do anything to have that moment back. To have her mother treat her nicely like she might have in the photos, to her have her mother not hit her when Uriah and Dacey weren't around, to talk to her mother instead of Fiona and Debbie about what to do when her period arrived for the first time, and to have a mother's love.

Korinna never saw the outside of Chicago (that she could remember) and was so happy that Uriah was getting the chance to do what made him overjoyed. When Uriah told her and Dacey at dinner that night that he was leaving for school she didn't want him to leave. Everything was better when Uriah around, he was glue that kept the Rokos siblings together. Dacey was a great older brother to Korinna too but he did have his moments where he could be harsh to Korinna, living up to the expectations of an mean teenage sibling. Dacey had a temper and he took it out on Korinna a couple of times. Korinna still had a faint scar underneath her jawline when Dacey accidentally shoved Korinna face-first into a glass screen door. Uriah was always the protector the family needed.

To see the sign of _Maryland Welcomes You_ blur by Korinna's eyes she felt an intense form of euphoria. Not only was she away from Chicago for a few days, Fiona allowed Debbie and Carl to travel along with them! Uriah promised that he would look after Fiona's younger siblings leaving Lil Jesse in her care along with Liam. Uriah announced that they would only be gone for four days and should be back around early next week. To see the light in Korinna's eyes when he told her that she was invited on this little trip, would be a day he would never forget. Korinna had a hard day a few days ago when she went to the park with Debbie. She came home with scrapes, bruises,a sprained finger, and broken glasses informing her older brothers that Holly shoved her off the merry-go-round before it could come to a complete stop.

It was now 9:03 a.m. and Korinna sat alone in the living room on the lime green couch staring out the doors that led to the balcony. Korinna no longer sat outside eating her breakfast since after only ten minutes she received two new bites on her feet. The beach house was really nice, _too_ nice. Something the south-side kids were not used to. The neighborhood the beach house was located in looked expensive. Korinna wondered if Uriah had to pay a fee for staying in the home for a few days. Speaking of Uriah he came into her room around 6 saying he had to attend a meeting and that he would be back later. Three hours later, Korinna sat in the living room staring out at the other fancy houses across from the beach home. Korinna never saw a house this clean, well except from Sebi's house. Letting out a soft sigh she leaned against the cushions and let her relaxation began.

Debbie and Carl Gallagher made their way down the steps fifteen minutes after finding their best friend had nodded off on the couch. Without a doubt the siblings had to get a few pranks in while Ian stood by watching the two eating a bowl of Pops. Carl shook up the whipped cream can before applying the rest of the whipped cream over Korinna's lips. Debbie had to place her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, Carl placed a finger inside of Korinna's nose causing the young girl's nose to twitch. Carl carefully leaned back against the couch giving Debbie the okay to go next. Debbie carefully leaned over Korinna with a white feather in her hand, she held her hand forward to brush the feather underneath Korinna's nostrils a few times. Carl watched as Korinna lifted her right hand to smack away whatever was touching her nose and fell back in hysterics as Korinna leaned forward instead to slap Debbie across the face.

"One down!" Ian yelled as Debbie lay on her elbows with her mouth wide open.

Korinna opened her eyes to smile at Debbie who gasped. Korinna used her hand to wipe most of the whipped cream and turned to smash it into Carl's face. Korinna jumped up pressing one of her fist in the air as Ian moved to grab her other wrist raising it in the air, "Winner: Korinna Rokos!"

Debbie rolled her eyes as she blew her ginger hair out of her eyes, "How did you know?"

Korinna smiled, "I grew up with two older brothers and my dad who was quite the prankster in the house and I learned to always be prepared. Nice try," She answered finishing the rest of her sentence at Carl who tried to lick away the cream from his face.

Ian smiled at the girl as he slowly let go of her wrist. The four turned around as a beach ball went through the room making Carl jump into the air to try and catch the ball. Uriah stood with shades covering his eyes and a bright smile, "Seems like the party already started without me."

Korinna beamed at her older brother jogging over to him to give him a hug. Uriah didn't mind that his shirt was now covered in whipped cream, all that matter was his baby sister having a good time with her friends. Uriah held onto Korinna as he turned to the Gallagher's,"You guys want to head out to the beach?"

"Yeah!" Korinna yelled along with Carl and Debbie.

Uriah smiled, "Good. Now get ready we leave in an hour."

* * *

Uriah and Ian tried their best to get Dacey awake but the boy wouldn't budge. Uriah didn't prolong the adventure much longer knowing that if Dacey wanted to know where they were he would come find them. Uriah and Ian both double checked to make sure they had everything while Korinna, Carl, and Debbie waited outside for the older two.

"Finally!" Debbie yelled now dressed in her bathing suit with shades resting on her head.

Ian scoffed as he made his way over to his little sis, "Hey someone's got to make sure we have everything. Did you put on sun-screen? You know we burn easily."

Debbie rolled her eyes slapping Ian's hands away as he tried to check her over, "Yes Ian I did! Can we go now?"

Korinna and Carl were in the drive way hitting the beach ball back and forth between each other. Korinna didn't mind waiting for the older boys since the beach was only across the street behind the other beach homes. She made sure to apply water-proof bug spray after having Carl scratch at the hugest bite on her back then applied cream to keep the itching away for a few hours. Korinna jumped at the ball that flew over her head towards the street and stopped checking both sides of the street before running after the ball. She waited for the four to join her across the street with the beach ball underneath her arm.

"Ren you think there's any sharks in the water?" Carl asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

A small frown appeared on Korinna's face as the wind blew the wavy strands on the back of her head, "I don't know you wanna find out?"

Carl grinned saying nothing before he took off into a run towards the beach. Korinna laughed as she wrapped the ball in both of her hands running after the eleven year old. Debbie scowled with her shades now covering her brown eyes, "Children." Leaving Uriah and Ian to laugh as Debbie jogged after them at a slower place.

Uriah, Ian, and Carl only spent ten minutes setting everything up. They had three beach chairs and umbrellas to block out the sun. Debbie started off laying on a towel leaving the third beach chair free stating that she, "Needed a tan and would get in the water later."

Ian cracked open a water bottle as he sat beside Uriah who sat stretched out on a long beach chair. He watched as Carl and Korinna jumped down over a slope before continuing on their run to the water. Debbie cracked open a magazine as she rolled over onto her stomach to read it and Uriah started up a conversation that led to Ian admitting that Mickey slept with a girl behind his back.

At first the water was warm but as the water reached Korinna's mid-tummy it cooled down her body from the heat the sun provided. Carl stood beside Korinna waiting for the wave to hit and as soon as it did it flipped Carl over as Korinna's mouth dropped letting out a laugh. Carl managed to stand upwards to give Korinna a glare who desperately tried to hid her laughter, "Oh that's funny?"

Korinna pulled her lips into her mouth as she tried to jog backwards while Carl charged forward. She let out a scream turning her back to Carl as he ran through the waves towards her. When he finally caught up with her he wrapped one arm around the girl and lifted her up in the air to turn around and walk back the way they came. For an eleven year old he was pretty freaking strong Korinna thought and clenched her eyes shut as she swung at the boy who began to spin her around. After the second spin, Carl tossed her into the on-coming wave diving into the cool water so he wouldn't get knocked back. Korinna screamed as she fell into the wave only a plop being heard. Shortly after she re-surfaced from the water to find Carl wiping water from his face.

The water was so salty that Korinna began to choke as another wave was on it's way. Korinna rubbed her eyes but turned just a little too late as another wave threw her back into the water. The wave was so powerful it knocked Carl on his back, pushing the two towards the shore. Uriah and Ian stood upwards watching their siblings as they scrambled to their feet.

Carl yelled, "Cool!" As Korinna was pushed back to shore.

The light brown haired girl crawled next to Carl laying on her back, throwing her arm over her forehead trying to catch her breath. As soon as she did she pushed herself half-way to punch Carl in the shoulder, "You little fucker."

Carl licked the salt away from his lips as he laughed a bit, "That was awesome. Did you open your eyes underneath the water? I swear I saw a jellyfish."

"No I was too busy trying not to drown." Korinna growled, holding onto her chest to calm her heartbeat.

"I'm going in for round two. You coming?" Carl asked now standing and glancing over at his best friend from his shoulder.

Korinna fanned her hands at Carl, "Maybe later. I'm gonna look for those jellyfish you said you saw and whatever else on the shore."

Carl shrugged his shoulders as he ran towards the water yet again. As Korinna walked along the shore she leaned closer to each object she found since she couldn't see them without her glasses. Korinna peered over at where Carl stood in the ocean noticing that she had ventured off quite some distance from the boy as she now held a few cool colored rocks, a hermit crab shell and a sea-shell that she brought back to Debbie.

"Tell Carl that Uriah's gonna get his favorite, funnel cake." Ian said as Korinna showed Debbie her collection.

Korinna plopped down in the chair Uriah previously sat in and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Carl! Uriah's gonna get Funnel Cake you wanna go!?"

Ian watched as Carl tried to jog away from the wave but fell face-first into the water. Ian clapped his hands letting out a laugh as Carl pulled the back of his swim trunks down to moon the water and slap the skin on his backside before pulling them back up. Once Carl made it to where everyone sat he took the towel Ian tossed at him and wiped his face.

"I'm sure the little girl behind you didn't enjoy you showing your ass to her." Debbie stated, eyeing her brother.

Carl turned back to the water to see a lady pulling her now crying daughter from the water. She then proceeded to hand her off to another woman and charged over to the group.

"Who does he belong to?" The woman yelled pointing at Carl.

"Me." Ian immediately answered.

She turned to Ian, "You need to teach him some manners. Pulling his pants down in front of my daughter like that will be unforgettable."

Carl smirked, "Tell her to hit me up when she turns eleven."

The woman that stood in barely there swim-wear gasped, "Is this how your raise your children?! I mean my god you should be embarrassed."

Uriah crossed his arms, "Hey lady I get you're kinda bent outta shape about your daughter seeing an older boy's backside like that but I'm sure Carl didn't mean it. He's sorry, right Carl?"

"No." Carl spoke eyeing the woman's body, before glaring at her.

Debby sat upwards, "How much did your body cost?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who wears make-up to the beach?" Korinna cut in.

The woman held her mouth open eyeing the two girls.

"Seriously how much did you pay for that nose job, lip injections, boob implants, and...butt implants I mean my god." Korinna questioned eyeing every fake thing on the woman's body.

Ian nodded, "If you're that upset by an eleven year old pulling their pants down _and_ question how my parenting style is, I wonder what your kid is gonna say when she get's older asking why she wasn't born with the same things you got done. So don't be so quick to judge my parenting skills if every time you get bored with your body you have to visit the doctors so you can look more like a barbie doll. Now tell me, does a new face come with a warranty?"

The woman's face was now beet-red as she spat out, "Just keep him on a leash," Spinning on her heels back to where her family was located.

The group turned to each other as they let out a few laughs and with that Uriah and Carl made their exit from the beach.

* * *

"Man there's so many babes here who skate. I think I wanna live out here." Carl grinned as another girl who was definitely older than him skated by on a long board.

Uriah and Carl were only walking for about two or three minutes. On Uriah's drive back from the meeting that morning he spotted a small stand that made funnel cakes along with ice cream and thought everyone in the house would like something from there. Uriah laughed resting his hands on top of his head feeling the sweat pour down his back.

"If you stay here you'll leave my sis all alone."

Carl squinted against the sun, "She can come too or visit if she doesn't want to come."

"That's nice of you." Uriah said.

"Don't get used to it," Carl shrugged.

The two continued walking in silence as they walked on for what seemed like hours. The two soon made it to the dessert place titled Pelican's Treats. As the two circled around the plants they moved to stand in line. Carl's eyes scanned the menu, "That's a weird name. You think they put any pelican body parts in the ice cream?"

"I don't know man. No, that doesn't mean ask them." Uriah shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips, he didn't know where this kid got such a vivid imagination from.

Soon Uriah and Carl were next in line. Carl debated if he wanted ice cream and Uriah said they would all come back later to get some so the dessert wouldn't melt on them. Uriah ordered two funnel cakes since he knew that the boys would eat more than the girls would. Uriah would share with the girls while Carl and Ian could split their's down the middle.

"Ren would probably get the blueberry pomegranate ice cream since she's weird like that." Carl announced as the two made their way back to beach.

Uriah agreed, "She probably would. What do you think you'd get?"

"A scoop of everything." Carl smirked as if it were obvious, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth.

The two continued walking in silence since they both found that it was getting hotter. Uriah would suggest finishing the cake at the beach, get a dip in the water for a bit before heading back home. He could see that his usual olive skin was now a medium brown from just being on the beach for almost two hours.

Uriah and Carl both stood across the street watching as people drove by in their cars or golf carts. Uriah turned to Carl saying, "I can trust you right?"

Carl spoke with his mouth full, "I guess...you're not about to tell me you accidentally murdered Dacey in his sleep 'cause if you did would you mind letting me see the body before we tell everyone else?"

Uriah blinked, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to school to save people not kill them."

Carl nodded his head giving Uriah the okay to say whatever he needed to say.

"You and Kori have been friends since kindergarten. I just to let you know that she deserves you...and Debbie in her life. I know that if anything ever happened to me she would have you...and Debbie to be there for her."

Carl didn't know where Uriah was going with this but continued to listen.

"What I'm saying is...I want you guys to continue having her back. I want you to take care of her if anything happens to me." Uriah said with complete seriousness.

"But she has Dacey." Carl replied cautiously.

Uriah ran his fingers over his curly hair, "I know but knowing Dacey he's gonna fuck up 'cause that's what he does. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but he doesn't think about what happens to the people around him if he does something stupid. I just want you to promise me that you'll take care of my sister."

Carl didn't think anyone would ever ask him to protect someone that wasn't his family. He's known Korinna since she were five and he was four years old. That's a long time to build a friendship and although he didn't completely understand where this was coming from, he respected Uriah just as much as he respected his own brothers. Carl would always look after Korinna since she was practically family although they weren't blood related.

"Yeah sure. I promise." Carl finished, his eyes meeting Uriah's.

"My man." Uriah smiled with all his teeth present.

Carl would never forget that promise. He would always keep Uriah's words running through his mind as he got older but a part of him knew that Uriah didn't have to ask.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! I hope you had a good time reading this summer inspired one-shot. I really wanted to explore Uriah's character a little more since we don't know too much about him. I wanted to capture what kind of person / sibling he was to his younger siblings. What did you think?**

 **I currently have five more one-shots in the works right now. I also found out some major hints at season six which will premiere January 17th in 2016. That's long but not that long of a time. Hopefully I'll have fifteen-twenty one-shots written by then but we'll see with school coming back in (insert annoyed emoji here). The hints/ spoilers are all over tumblr and I won't spoil them but so far, I heard some hints about Fiona, Lip's love-interest his professor, and the spoilers are about Debbie, Ian and Mickey's relationship. To sum it up I guess we won't be that happy with everything that's going to happen but we'll find some way to deal lol.**

 **I haven't heard any hints about Carl in season six yet so we'll just have to wait. I already have some ideas on Korinna for season six just to throw that out there. I noticed that Ethan grew his hair out this summer, it looks good! I also heard some irrelevant news about Sammi since nobody likes or cares about her lmao.**

 **Thanks for the follows and a special thanks to "h" yet again for being the best supporter of Carlinna. I didn't write about Carl's feelings for Korinna just yet since this idea hit me while I was away on vacation. Don't worry it will be written...I just have to figure out how lol.**

 **Oh and be sure to check out my Mickey/OC/Ian story titled, "Mad Hatter" it's not anything you imagine it will be.**

 **Talk to me down below please ;]**


	4. All Night

_In which Korinna needs healing._

 _( **Season Four** )_

* * *

Korinna's parents were going at it again. It didn't take her long to realize what they were arguing about when she entered the home after a long day at school. Their screams could be heard from outside of the home and there were pieces of broken glass right from the doorway. A deep frown appeared on Korinna's face as she heard the familiar screaming of her baby brother, her breathing picked up as she made her way from the entry way down the hall to the living room. In the background of her parents screaming "September" By Earth, Wind, & Fire boomed from the large stereo her father had brought last Christmas but this was anything but a Kodak moment.

Right away Korinna spotted little Jesse laying on his stomach hollering as tears streamed down his cheeks. Korinna lifted her eyes to see her father gripping tightly onto her mother's wrist shaking her, it seemed as if her mother had tried to lay hands on her father as well but the man was not having it. The light haired pre-teen didn't waste any time rushing over to Jesse and scooping him into her arms. Korinna kept an arm wrapped around the toddler's back as the other cradled his head bouncing him lightly and shushing him, "It's alright Jesse. I'm here, I'm here."

Two year old Jesse Rokos struggled to stop his cries as he pressed his face into his sister's collarbone. Korinna noticed the redness that covered the right of his cheek which gave Korinna the answer she already knew, her mother had hit the boy. Fire blazed through Korinna's veins as she clenched her jaw as she yelled, "What are you guys doing?!"

Dimitri Rokos let go of his wife's wrist shoving her backwards as he turned to his only daughter, "Why don't you ask your whore of a mother?"

Korinna moved her eyes back to her mother's who laughed picking up her half empty glass that sat on the coffee table. Dimitri Rokos rubbed his temples his eyes moving to Jesse who kept his face buried in his sisters body, he swallowed painfully as he sharply turned away back to his luggage that was thrown against the wall next to the window thanks to Nevaeh.

"Nevaeh?" Korinna pressed, her mother lost the privilege to be called her mom a long time ago.

Nevaeh sighed as she plopped down onto the couch after swallowing the last of her Bacardi. When Korinna didn't receive an answer she took a different approach, "What happened to Jesse's face?"

"He got in my way when I was trying to explain to your father...that he _is_ his child." Nevaeh slurred.

Dimitri glared at the woman he barely knew, "But he's not my fucking kid is he? That was proven by the DNA test. He's not mine! Which makes me wonder who else isn't mine."

What did that mean? When did her father go get a DNA test? Why did her mother lie all this time? Who was Jesse's real father?

"I don't care." Korinna stated causing both adults to turn to their daughter, "I don't care if Jesse isn't yours dad. He's still my brother."

"Half-Brother." Dimitri challenged his daughter with slits in his eyes.

"I still love him as should you. You've been in his life for two years now. I'm not the least bit surprised about this, Nevaeh is a liar. Not only that but she's a lot of things, I've found that out in thirteen years. She continues to hurt us day after day, you allowed her to do this to not only you but to us as a family. She's sick. You let her hit Jesse, _again_. But that doesn't matter because he's not yours. She can hit him all she wants just to make you feel better, right? You're gonna leave aren't you? This is your last excuse to leave isn't it daddy?"

Korinna knew that her father had always threatened to leave but somehow Uriah and Dacey managed to get the man to stay. Korinna knew that her father was no good. He just stopped caring about this family. He stopped caring a long time ago, entering and leaving the house whenever he wanted...as he could since he was the adult but Korinna saw him too many times out with another woman. He looked too friendly, a way he used to be when he were in love with Nevaeh. Korinna mentioned it to Dacey one night when he tucked her in for bed and although he brushed it off, Korinna knew what was coming.

Dimitri pressed his duffle bag to his shoulder and gripped onto the handle of his suitcase, "You're just a child. I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm leaving for something better. A better life, to someone who deserves me."

What was her father saying? Whatever spilled from his mouth Korinna didn't like it. It hurt to hear the first man she ever looked up to had changed for the worse. He was walking out of their life for good. He hadn't been around in a long time, picking up extra hours at work and staying at some woman's house down the street for awhile now but he was still her dad. Korinna used to be daddy's little princess, she used to be his world.

"Dad..." Korinna's voice cracked as the man walked by her.

Maybe she didn't deserve him.

Dimitri didn't want to turn around to see the heartbroken look on his little girl's face but something told him to. He stood by the door glancing over his shoulder to lock his daughter's appearance in his memory one last time, tears threatening to spill over at any second as she used both hands to hold onto her little brother.

"Don't be afraid to fight for what you need, remember that my little vasilopoula." Dimitri quoted, kissing two of his fingertips at his daughter before walking out of her life.

As soon as the door slammed, Korinna flinched as she squeezed her eyes so tight that they began to hurt. Warm tears ran down her cheeks as she let out a shaky breath, she didn't fully understand what just happened or what had been happening with her family over the pass few years but all she knew was that she hurt all day and all night long. The pain never stopped, no matter how hard she tried to bury it, her thirteen year old heart still felt bruised. And she always had her mother and father to blame.

Her mother's menacing laughter causing Korinna to quickly jerk her head towards her. The anger that blazed within her almost pitch black iris almost frightened the woman that lay drunk on the couch, "Whatcha lookin' at me for?"

"This is all of your fault. It's _always_ been your fault. Are you that much of a souless bitch?" Korinna snarled, lifting Jesse higher onto her hip.

Nevaeh struggled to sit up causing Korinna to take a step back, "I suggest you watch your mouth when you talk to me, girl. Before I knock that smart ass mouth of yours right off your face. Now get out of my sight, you're presence is making me want to commit suicide."

Korinna turned on her heels muttering, "I wish you would."

The thirteen year old didn't waste any time climbing up the steps to Jesse's bedroom. Korinna had no idea where Dacey was and desperately wished Uriah was there to dry her tears. Korinna placed Jesse into his crib as she grabbed his baby bag from underneath the crib, checking to see if everything was still packed inside from days like this. Korinna kissed Jesse's cheek, "I'll be right back. Then you and I are outta here."

Korinna heard Jesse whine as she left the his bedroom heading down the hallway to her room. Korinna didn't know how long it would take for her mother to disappear to the streets again but she knew she would leave again soon since winter would be here in a few months and she needed to have her supply of drugs before the harsh weather came. Korinna shoved her run-away jar into her school bag before grabbing her own suitcase shoving at least three outfits inside the suitcase.

Korinna entered Jesse's room to see him give her a crooked smile at her presence. Korinna rubbed a little ointment on Jesse's cheek, like she's done plenty of times before. After that she placed a hat on his head since it was getting chilly in Chicago, after zipping up his faux fur jacket she picked the two year up into her arms along with his bag on her left shoulder. Using her free hand she rolled her suitcase through the hallway and managed to get down the steps. The loud snoring of her mother gave her enough time to rush down the hall to the main entry way of the house. Knowing that luck was on Korinna's side made it easier for her to leave the house, since she would have to put up a fight if her mother was awake.

The wind started to pick up as Korinna stood on the sidewalk eyeing both sides of the street before heading across the street. Korinna knocked on the door of the Gimello's knowing that she was welcome over any time. The Italian's had became a second family to her after hearing and witnessing how Mr. and Mrs. Rokos treated their family. Nona Gimello had came to the door eyeing Korinna's appearance and waved the girl inside.

Korinna felt herself fall into a fog as she sat on the couch while Nona Gimello fixed her some tea. Jesse played with his teething toy as Korinna using a tissue to wipe at Jesse's nose. She couldn't believe all of this continued to happen to her family. They only lost Uriah a month ago, Dacey had the police looking for him which meant him sneaking around the house to check in before disappearing again, her mother had became more violent and not only with her words, a man that her mother let sleep over had tried to get into Korinna's bed a few nights ago resulting in her father breaking the man's jaw, and now her father had left the family since he couldn't take it anymore. Her life was the definition of fucked up.

Nona Gimello had set some honey tea in front of the young girl two minutes ago but Korinna hadn't realized that she had done so. Nona Gimello had reached over to take Jesse from her but Korinna had such a tight grip on the toddler and when her dark eyes met Nona's she realized that the girl had tears falling down her face. Nona Gimello moved from her chair and sat beside the girl bringing her and Jesse into her arms. Nona truly felt the girl, as if she were another grand-child of hers and it bothered her that she had to deal with this.

"I just feel all alone now, Nona. My dad's gone, he just up and left." Korinna sobbed as she pressed her cheek into the older woman's collarbone.

Nona nodded, "That man is a coward. When shit get's tough he thinks it easier to just up and leave, I know you were very close to your father but a _real man_ wouldn't leave his broken family. You're better off without him, don't ever feel alone 'cause you've got me, Nicky, Vito, Dacey, and lil Jesse. Life is always a lesson."

Korinna wiped away her own tears as Nona took Jesse into her arms, "This one needs his diaper changed. Drink that tea, then we feed the both of you."

Korinna did as she was told as Nona Gimello took Jesse and his bag up the steps. A buzz vibrated against Korinna's butt causing the girl to lift her hips to pull her phone from her jeans.

 **From: Killa CAAARL**

 _idnt no y but i hve a f33lin' ur n0t alrite_

Korinna sniffed her tears away as she easily read the message from her best friend. She hated the way he texted and if anyone else texted her like this she wouldn't bother to continue the conversation. Korinna didn't know how her and Carl did this, they just knew when the other felt low they came to each other's aid.

 **To: Killa CAAARL**

 _my dad left._

 **From: Killa CAAARL**

 _cum over. igot sumthin 4 u._

 _als0 u cAn br!ng J3ese 2._

* * *

"Lose Yourself," By Eminem could be heard throughout the Gallagher home as Korinna let herself in. She spotted Carl right away rocking on his skateboard trying to rap along with the lyrics, Fiona was sitting in a near by chair holding onto Liam while sipping a glass of wine while she watched Carl, Ian, and Lip try to put on a show. Debbie was the first to jump away from a blond haired boy and softly tackled Korinna in a hug. She then bent down to grab Jesse's hand and lead him over to Liam.

Carl jumped off his skateboard as he walked over to Korinna who eyed the scene around her in amusement. "Hey, Ren."

"Carl...what are you guys doing?"

"What's it look like? Partying...you're not the only one whose had a crap day, so for now we're trying to forget everything. Which is why I invited you over." Carl grinned, as Lip shared a joint with Ian.

Korinna watched as Debbie stood from the couch to head over to the stereo where her pink iPod was attached changing the song to a Justin Bieber song which Carl scowled at. Fiona waved at Korinna which she returned with a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Korinna asked as Carl turned back to her.

"Nah. Later, maybe. Fiona, can Ren have some of your wine?" Carl called out to his big sis.

Fiona blinked, "Hell no!"

Carl shrugged his shoulders as Debbie danced by with a blonde haired guy leaving Carl to eye him. "Who is that?"

"Debbie's boyfriend." Carl answered over the music.

Korinna didn't need to know any more as Ian yelled, "This is a 'Fuck It,' Party so the two pre-teens over there need to shut up and dance!"

"I'm trying to get Ren to dance but she's stalling." Carl called back to his older brother.

The music changed to Rihanna's, "Don't Stop The Music."

Debbie spun around to face her friend, "This is your favorite song Kori! Come on!"

Korinna crossed her arms, "I don't dance."

Carl quirked an eyebrow as he leaned close to Korinna causing her heartbeat to pick up, "Liar."

Carl moved away from Korinna going back over to Lip who nodded his head to turn the music up louder. Lip kept the joint between his lips as he nodded his head to the beat while Carl stood next to the stereo with his arms crossed watching Korinna almost making her a bit uncomfortable, and nobody made Korinna uncomfortable.

Fiona smiled behind her wine glass watching Korinna too. Korinna honestly felt like she were being attacked by the Gallagher's as she now had Lip, Ian, and Fiona's eyes on her. The only one stare that burned through her flesh was Carl's since he was the only one that mattered. Korinna swallowed as she felt the slight twitch in her body, she only danced in front of her brothers and Debbie before.

Korinna noticed Ian dancing over to her waving his arm out to her as if he were a wave. Korinna shook her head as she started to back away but Ian was not having it. He latched onto Korinna's hands gently dragging her to the center of the living room and started to spin her around. Korinna had never felt this shy or embarrassed before, like she were back in elementary. Soon after so many spins, Korinna let a laugh escape as Ian let go of her hand leaving another hand to stop her from spinning into the side table. Korinna breathed as she met Carl's eyes, and Korinna felt the impulsion circling around once more. The way he was looking at her right now made her want to kiss him.

Instead of doing that Korinna threw her arms around Carl's neck hiding her face away. A song that sounded like something from the 80's began to play leaving Korinna to feel as if time really started to slow down just for the two of them. "Thank you." Korinna whispered.

"For what?"

"For this." Korinna replied, referring to the small "Fuck it" Party.

Carl pulled back, "All that matters is that your happy."

Korinna smiled, "Your happiness is just as important."

"Now that we got this sappy shit out of the way, are you gonna dance with me?" Carl asked with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know this song." Korinna admitted.

Carl sucked his teeth, "I don't either but it makes me want to do acid."

Korinna laughed throwing her head down as she did so. She pulled her milk chocolate colored hair from the scrunchy that held her hair into a pony tail and flipped her hair back giving Carl smile. 'Well here goes nothing,' Korinna vowed ignoring the same look Carl had been giving her since she started dancing. Korinna closed her eyes as she rolled her head side to side letting go of everything as Crystal Castles, "Not In Love" blasted throughout the Gallagher home.

Now that Ian managed to get Korinna to dance, Carl couldn't bring himself to do the same. All he could do was watch the girl he's known since pre-school jump around with Debbie to this song he didn't know and he didn't dare break his stare from the pretty girl who laughed at something Matty had said to her. Carl didn't really like Matty or know him. He didn't understand why Debbie wanted to be like those sluts who slept with any boy that breathed, but what he did know was that he didn't want him joking around with Korinna.

So Carl listened to the strange music Debbie had on her iPod, vibing to the next beat that dropped and made his way over Korinna to dance along with her. Korinna let her hair sway around her as she danced with both Carl and Debbie, forgetting everything that damaged her heart...but just for tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one-shot tbh. The original plan was to have Korinna bring Jesse over to hang out with Liam and Carl for Carlinna to talk about their issues with their family. As I listened to varies of music while writing this one-shot I wanted the ending to be light hearted since mostly everything centered around Korinna is very heavy. I wanted her to just let go of all of her worries for awhile, this girl deserves it.**

 **First week of College was...okay. I'm already tired of it and I'm only a week in! On a lighter note leave me your thoughts down below! :)**


	5. Till I die

**A/N: I don't have a valid explanation for why this wasn't updated last night ;\**

* * *

 _In which Carl finds his path._

 _( **Season five - Episode 8 - Deleted Scene** )_

* * *

Carl should have known this would happen.

That he would get caught.

That the feds would find him.

That his nephew would snitch on him 'cause his slow ass didn't run when he ran.

That his bitch of a half sister would call the cops on him. It's not his fault that Sammi's kid was just plain dumb.

Carl didn't feel sorry for Chuckie getting arrested, hell maybe the chubby kid would learn something from this.

All Carl cared about was getting money.

He needed to get this game down pack on the streets or else he'd be good for nothing. Carl didn't want to be a low life, that he was sure of. However, he wanted to take care of not only himself but his family as well. The Gallagher's were always struggling and needed to stack up some money for not only the summer but also when winter arrived. Those were hardest months.

Drugs meant money and money meant power. With money Carl didn't have to see his older siblings challenge themselves to put food on the table, clothes on their backs, or fight to keep this family together whenever someone threatened to split them up again.

His wrists were lightly pink from the feds clamping the cuffs on him too tight. His cheek still stung from being slammed against the hood of the police car, and he only was upset because he got caught. Carl kept a straight face as he kept his hands locked around the bars that kept him locked inside of his cage. The cop with the nasty long beard that had a few flies in them told Carl that his guardians would be called and that he would be brought back into the interrogation room again after chatting with them.

Carl remembered the look on Lip's face when it was announced that he been dealing heroin. Or the feeling of his hand slapping the back of his head, or the way Fiona tried to scold him before everyone in his family encouraged him to get away.

Fiona told him once before to never end up here but here he was. Locked behind bars, waiting to be brought back into the interrogation room for a second time. Carl wasn't nervous about the feds, he would think about how to get out of this.

Carl paced his cell wondering how this would go. He made it clear that he wanted a fucking lawyer, that his mouth would be sealed until his lawyer was present. Carl didn't realize how much he had on him until the police laid it all on the table for him, it made him feel pride at how much bank he would make if he made it to the dealer. Instead he was here, all because of fucking Chucky and Sammi.

Carl Gallagher knew one thing: He was no snitch.

The thirteen year old didn't know how long he paced around the cell, he rather pace than sit on the pissy smelling bed that was in the cell. It reeked and he wanted out.

"Pssst."

Carl frowned as he lifted his head wondering where that sound was coming from. He cautiously made his way over to the bars, wrapping his fingers around the cool metal peeking down the right side then the left. All he spotted was dark hair and he knew.

"Ren?"

Korinna kept her back against the small wall space that divided most of the cells. She shifted her hair to fall over her left side blocking her face from the automatic camera that moved down the hallways. She didn't know how long she had but she turned her head to Carl, "What did I tell you?"

Carl sucked his teeth and rolled his head around.

He didn't think about what Korinna would say when she found out the news. How _did_ she find out the news in the first place?

"What are you doing here?" Carl asked, not answering her question.

Korinna crossed her arms keeping her head turned to the side, "Ride or die. Or did you forget that?"

Carl remembered. How could he forget? He's known Ren since pre-school, grew up beside her. Korinna's been there for him since forever, why would now be any different?

"How's everyone taking it?"

Korinna crinkled her nose, "How do you think?"

"They're pissed."

"They're here." Korinna challenged.

"Frank too?" Carl tried.

Korinna didn't have to answer that, with just the way she kept her eyes on his Carl knew. Carl didn't know why he still tried to be hopeful when it came to his dad. Frank put this idea into his head and he wasn't even here to back him up. Figures.

"I thought I told you be smart about this shit?" Korinna sighed.

Carl scowled, "I was!"

"By taking Frank's advice?!" Korinna argued.

"Frank would know how to take the easy way out. It's Chucky's fault!" Carl yelled.

Korinna dropped her head knowing that Carl wouldn't see how this looked.

"I...I just hope you know what you're doing in here." Korinna stated turning around to face her long time friend.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I'm not gonna snitch, Ren." Carl declared, staring Korinna right in the eye.

Korinna knew this. Anybody who snitched were better off dead, and if Korinna lost Carl too she would lose all the control she had left. She ran her hand through her hair before turning back to Carl, "Do what you have to do, Killa."

Carl grinned at that earning a small smile from Korinna in return.

The sound of buzzing broke their smiling contest apart revealing two officers walking through. Korinna snapped her head back to the sound as the larger officer called out to her, "How the hell did you get back here?"

Korinna stepped away from the cell and held her hands up in the air, "Magic?"

The lady police officer smirked, "Looks like we got another smart mouthed one here, huh Al?"

"Let's go!" The man officer barked, trying to wrap his hand around Korinna's arm.

Korinna dodged the police officer from touching her arm turning back to Carl who watched in amusement. She latched onto the bars her face only inches away from Carl's, right there she thought about admitting her feelings to him right then and there since she didn't know what was running through this boy's mind. Instead of going along with the impulse she fought against it, slipping her hand through the bars to do their secret handshake.

Korinna glanced down struggling to find the words to say. Carl took his time watching Korinna frowning a bit since he didn't know what else had to be said. He took the time to start counting a few of her eyelashes before they flipped up, allowing him to stare into the darkness of her iris.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but if you leave me the dark will come back. Don't make me go back there." Korinna whispered, before getting tugged away from the cell.

Carl kept his eyes on Korinna as did she until the officers waited for the gate to open.

"Bye Korinna!" Chucky called out, causing Korinna to break the eye contact with Carl to purse her lips and send a two finger wave to the twelve year old.

Carl kept his eyes on the back of Korinna, even when he couldn't see her any further, even when the gates slammed closed, and even when Chucky thought it was okay to start running his mouth about sirens.

He then found himself sitting on the ground of the cool ground, staring out at nothing searching for something. Searching for Ren.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I didn't add this scene into 'Homeboy' but its here now lol. Writing about Carlinna is so entertaining for me, leave me a review?**


	6. Paint it Black

_In which Korinna and Carl go out on Halloween._  
 _( **Season Two** )_

* * *

Carl woke up with a sinister smile on his lips.

He knew what today is.

His favorite Holiday, the day where he could get away with doing any crazy shit without being scolded for it.

 _ **Halloween.**_

There was something about Halloween that made Carl feel at ease. There was something about the holiday where he could be anything that he wanted. The ten year old boy spent most of his time watching horror films and adsorbing everything that happened. It happened to be truly amazing that Carl could sit in the large home by himself watching all sorts of gory, violent, and sometimes predictable horror films all alone without having the slightest bit of fear written in his green eyes.

Carl kicked his covers back, jumping down from his bunk glancing at the clock to see that he had slept until noon. His stomach growled as he patted his tummy, letting out a growl of a yawn making his way out of his empty room that he shared with his brothers. Lip had made his way up the steps passing by but not without aiming a punch at his shoulder which Carl replied with a kick to his older brother's backside.

The two continued on their path with Lip entering the bathroom while Carl head down the steps in search of some food. He ignored Fiona who was on the phone leaving yet another message for her boyfriend with two names and headed straight for the fridge. He could hear Debbie in the living room watching some boring documentary he assumed with Liam sitting on her lap. As he dug through the fridge in search of something to feed his hunger he pulled out a carton of orange juice with pulp. He hated pulp but popped the top off from the carton tilting his head back to get the juice into his system. He moved around Fiona who had just spotted him, and hoped on the counter to search through the cabinets.

A slap to his back was enough for Carl to glance at his sister who scolded him, "Would ya stop standing on the counters? We still haven't gone back to the doctor yet to see if your toe fungus went away!"

Carl fanned his sister away, holding onto the carton with only his teeth as he searched the cabinets for at least some cereal. Where the hell was the food? The back door slammed shut causing both Carl and Fiona to lift their heads to see Ian making his way into the kitchen with bags in his hands. "I brought the goods."

Carl was the first to jump over the counters to search the bags that Ian had in his hands. Ian laughed, "Did you just get up? I tried to wake you but we ate everything up."

"What were you doing all Friday night that made you sleep in so late?" Fiona questioned, shoving her phone into her back pocket.

Carl shrugged his shoulders pulling Pops cereal from the bag immediately ripping it open. Fiona grabbed a bowl and pulled the box from Carl's hand, "Use a bowl like a decent human being."

The ten year old sucked his teeth and took his place at the head of the table. He eyed his big sister mockingly as he put on a commercial smile and dumped the cereal into a bowl earning a laugh from Ian.

"Nice attitude you got there." Fiona muttered, turning to Ian to discuss something Carl didn't bother to listen to.

As he munched on his cereal he thought about Hallows Eve. Carl spent the night out with his boys, Little Hank, Help-Me-Out, Jason, and Dwayne. The five had terrorized the southside, egging people's cars along with blood like paint, torturing animals in the woods, peeing on people's lawns, teepeeing houses, and finishing the night by sharing a beer. Carl had a bright smile on his face as milk dripped down his chin at the memory.

"Uh oh I know that look anywhere."

Carl blinked out of his daze to see Debbie sitting down beside him, "What?"

"What did you do on Hallows Eve?"

"I went out." Carl stated the obvious.

Debbie rolled her eyes not bothering to bug her brother anymore. She decided to switch the subject as she pulled a pumpkin towards her, "I talked to Kori. She's coming out with us tonight."

"Do you know what she's going to be?" Carl asked, watching as Debbie grabbed a knife stabbing into the top of the pumpkin pulling the stem from the orange vegetable.

Debbie dug her hands into the pumpkin pulling out the "guts" and waving them into Carl's face who dodged the stench of the pumpkin, "She said it's a surprise. What are we going to be? We can't afford costumes this year."

"I have plenty of masks upstairs. I'm going to be Michael Myers."

Debbie scowled, "I thought you were going to be someone else."

"I was chucky last year!"

"Oh! I think I'll be president or a witch. Fiona do you have any clothes where I can be either of those?"

"Um...I can check my closet. What time are you and Lip taking them out?" Fiona directed the end of her sentence to Ian who moved over to hand Debbie a carver instead.

Ian shrugged, "Six sounds good."

Fiona nodded, "Alright. Debbie when you're finished stabbing the shit out of that pumpkin, come upstairs and we can find something for you to wear."

As Fiona left the room with Liam in her arms, Carl turned to his two siblings.

"Where's the candy?"

* * *

Six had rolled around quicker than the Gallagher's expected. Lip and Ian didn't bother getting dressed up, leaving their younger siblings to get dressed up instead. Liam would be staying home with Fiona handing out candy to little children. V also said she would swing by since Kev couldn't take her out to the Halloween party she wanted to go to in the city since had to work. Plus you needed tickets to get in, but it's not like that ever stopped V before. Instead she decided she would swing by to hang out with her girl since she was still hung up over Jimmy/Steve.

Fiona had painted Debbie's face grin and colored her lips with wine colored lipstick. This would be the only time Fiona allowed Debbie to wear make-up or when Debbie tried out for ballet. She also placed blood-red press on nails on her baby sister, giving her an old broken mop that they didn't use as her broom and gave her a witch hat that Fiona had laying around in her closet from two Halloween's ago.

As for Carl, Lip helped the ten year old search for his mask which lay in the closet underneath the stairs. Ian had gave him his old camouflage jumpsuit that they dyed black earlier than day and with a pillow case the four siblings were out on Halloween meeting Korinna and Dacey Rokos half way.

Debbie's mouth dropped open at the sight of her best friend. Korinna grinned at Debbie running up to her with her veil flapping around behind her. Debbie eyed Korinna's wedding dress, it sure looked expensive. It was a silk white dress with puffy shoulders and felt snug at her arms, tiny waist, and flowed out at the bottom. It looked as if Korinna had did some work to the dress or had some work done to make it fit her. Her dark eyes were no longer dark, her eyes now holding a lime green with dramatic eyeliner making the contacts pop. Her lips were painted a light purple.

"You look great! Where'd you get that dress." Debbie yelled.

Korinna smiled, "It took a lot of work. It's my mom's, I took it from the basement and spilled some cranberry juice on the dress to make it look like blood. Then I actually used the rest of the fake blood Carl gave me last year to make me look like a dead bride."

"Is that what you're supposed to be, a dead bride?" Lip wondered, smoking his cigarette.

"Uh huh. And what are you supposed to be? The worlds biggest douchebag?" Korinna smiled up at the teen while Ian and Dacey, "OOh'ed."

Lip snickered, "Cute."

Korinna rolled her eyes turning back to Debbie, "You're a witch. Love the green paint, did you mix it with guacamole?"

"Nah. Fiona had some green paint laying around."

Korinna nodded as the two started walking but glanced over her shoulder to spot Carl walking behind them, "Hey Carl. Nice mask."

"Thanks." Carl's reply sounding muffled underneath the mask.

The three had went up to multiple houses gaining a lot of candy inside of their pillow cases. Carl even went as far as stealing a whole bucket that sat on the front porch of a house, dumping the whole bucket into his pillow case before tossing it back onto their lawn. Carl had the most candy in his case while the girls in front of him gossiped about Holly who showed off her brand new bra in her "Barbie" costume.

Around nine Ian decided to call it quits since most people wouldn't answer their doors anymore, "Let's head back to the house and count how much candy you guys got?"

"I obviously have more than Debbie and Ren." Carl bragged.

Korinna poked her hip out, "Yeah I wonder how many blades or pins are in each piece."

Carl waved his fake knife around, "So what? I'd still eat it if you'd dare me to."

"Okay bet."

"You two are crazy." Lip chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Are you dumb? Do you want your boyfriend to spend Devil's night in the hospital with a bloody throat?" Dacey spoke up, pinching his little sister's cheek who shoved his hand away with a glare.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop calling him that!" Korinna yelled shoving her brother into the street who laughed at his sisters embarrassment.

Korinna walked back over to her best friends asking, "Do you guys want to stay over? Uriah and I made zombie cookies, Candy apples, and spider cupcakes. We can watch movies while eating our candy or tell ghost stories for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Debbie agreed immediately turning to plead with her older brothers.

Lip shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine with me. I don't care."

"Sure. Have fun!" Ian dismissed then turning to Dacey who already started walking back home. "I guess it'll be alright with your parents."

"Uriah won't mind." Korinna answered.

Lip nodded, "Alright. Make sure you have Uriah or Dacey check your candy. I don't want hear anything about you spending your favorite holiday in the hospital, you hear me Carl?"

Carl smiled from behind his mask, "No promises."

Lip playfully nudged Carl's head as the two older Gallagher siblings led the two to the separation of streets. Lip and Ian both watched as the three ran across the street heading down the other block to Korinna's house. Just as the two turned they spotted a woman standing on the sidewalk holding an ax. Ian frowned turning to Lip who didn't seem suprise, he stepped forward first and led the way eyeing the woman while finishing the rest of his cigarette.

"Nice costume," Lip snickered as Ian followed after him.

The woman with a bloody dress who held an ax waved as the two walked away to their home. She then turned running down the street after the three children.

* * *

Carl and Korinna both had three pieces of candy that had razors in them. The rest were fine as they dug into the candy, after witnessing that Debbie didn't want any of her candy and settled for the spider cupcakes that Korinna made with Uriah. Dacey left the house shortly after saying that he had to pay a visit to his whore of the weekend, his words exactly. Uriah stayed up with the three until midnight hearing both hearing Korinna and Carl come up with ghost stories. After that he said he had to crash, since he had to go into school early tomorrow to make up an exam.

Korinna lay on her back with her belly stuffed. She felt her tummy let out a string of growls leaving her to clench her stomach. She shouldn't have eaten that candy apple after all the candy she raced to finish against Carl. The boy sat perfectly fine with his head slump against the edge of the couch on the floor. Uriah had helped the three set up a large pallet in the living room for them all to sleep on for the night.

Debbie turned her head away from Freddy who popped out of nowhere chasing after Nancy. "Guys let play a game to end our night."

"What kind of game?" Carl asked.

"Bloody Mary." Debbie smiled, leaning on her knees.

"Okay...how do we play?" Korinna quizzed, sitting upwards slowly to face her best friend who washed off her harsh green make-up but continued to sport her witch hat.

Debbie flicked a flashlight on, causing the light to illuminate her face. Carl rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics and nudged her with his foot as a way to tell her to continue.

"We need a candle..." Debbie started as Korinna searched through her kitchen pantry for a candle and the drawers for a lighter.

The three now stood in the half bathroom, the three crowding around in the small space. "Now spin around three times." Debbie ordered Carl as she helped him spin after turning the lights off in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Now I have to touch the mirror..." Debbie cautiously placed her finger on the cool mirror above the sink, "You guys hold hands. It helps channel her spirit better."

Korinna didn't hesitate to hold her hand out for Carl to grasp, feeling nothing but excitement pumping through her veins. She grinned over at Carl who smiled back at her giving her hand a small squeeze. Debbie held her hand out for Carl to grasp also since Korinna held the candle with her other hand.

"What now?" Carl wondered.

Debbie answered her brother by turning on the faucet, "I heard having the water on helps call the spirit since according to legends that this was the last thing Mary heard before she being brutally murdered."

Carl and Korinna's eyes both met before turning back to Debbie waiting for the next step.

"We need to say her name three to thirteen times. Bloody Mary..." Debbie began chanting.

The three each gave it a go as Debbie watched the mirror. After Debbie said her name one last time, the bathroom door was pushed open and the candle blew out causing Korinna to let out a small scream dropping the candle from her grasp. Debbie clicked the flashlight on pointing it directly at the mirror to see a figure standing behind all three of them. The mirror in front of Debbie broke causing the girl to drop her hand from Carl's and block her face so the shards of glass didn't get in her face. Debbie and Korinna both screamed, while Carl urged for them to run out of the bathroom.

The three jumped onto the pallet in the living room pulling the covers over their heads as they all lay silent. Korinna lay in between Carl and Debbie, panting heavily as Debbie covered her face trying to stop her tears. "She's real! Oh my god!"

"Of course she's real. Spirits are real, dumb ass!" Carl yelled back.

Korinna shushed the both of them, "Be quiet. Maybe if we're quiet she'll leave my house."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hope she doesn't haunt you." Debbie sobbed.

"Thanks?" Korinna replied, unsure how to answer her.

Soon Debbie had fallen asleep, then Korinna, except for Carl who lifted his head from the covers to see a silhouette humming in a bloody dress walking through the Rokos' househould. Carl sent a wicked smile mumbling, "Cool." As Bloody Mary left the house.

He lay behind Korinna who slept at ease and Carl thought back to Dacey referring him as her boyfriend. He wondered why Korinna decided to dress up as a dead bride, he really thought Korinna dressed up as The Bride of Chucky and that thought alone made him smile a bit more as he pushed himself a little closer to her resting his forehead against her back, breathing in her scent.

Happy Halloween.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back with another one-shot which is Halloween inspired. I hope you liked my little spin on it with a hint of creepiness. If you celebrate Halloween, have fun and be safe!**

 **I also see that we're going to see Carl in juvie for a little bit in season six and I'm so excited! I have so much in store for the "Homeboy" Sequel.**

 **P.S. I didn't proofread this chapter so please excuse me. I was so excited to get this out.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon!**


	7. Cocaine Hearts

_In which Korinna and Carl find new hobbies._

( _ **Season four - Episode one**_ )

* * *

Everything Korinna once knew was now all becoming a lie. She knew that her family was fucked up, she was aware that everyone on the south side had issues. The streets were rough in Chicago, that was no secret. The only thing that kept Korinna going was her siblings, but after losing Uriah she felt herself slipping back into the darkness. Her older brother wasn't even in the ground yet before her mother started parading around the house with her junkie friends celebrating that she stole Uriah's insurance money. Korinna woke up to one of them trying to steal the doll house she created a few weeks ago but chased the man out of her room with her blow torch.

She didn't get it.

Why did she have to suffer like this? Why did her mother have to choose drugs over her own family? When did she stop loving her father? Why didn't her father try harder to keep the family together? Why didn't he find some way to fix her mother? Why did he walk out? Why did he use her mother's addiction as an excuse to choose some woman down the street to start screwing? _Why?_

 _"Life is all about choices."_ Uriah once told Korinna.

Korinna remembered the last conversation she had with her older brother before he was brutally assaulted. The thirteen year old had two year old Jesse in her lap who sucked on a sippy cup watching Uriah sort out the bills. Before Korinna stepped foot into the living room she could tell when Uriah was stressed. Uriah was the most difficult out of the siblings to figure out. He hid his emotions well, he was that strong. Korinna remembered Uriah's final days, even thinking those exact words sent pain striking her heart. Out of everyone in the family why did it have to be Uriah? Why do the good die young? Uriah bent over backwards to save this family, to keep it together. He was glue and now he was gone.

All because he went down to the landlord's house to convince her to let them stay there a little longer until he and Dacey came up with enough money to afford the rent. If he didn't leave the house that night he would still be here. Korinna knew why Uriah left the house when he thought she were sound asleep. She knew that Uriah had to sleep with landlord who was much older than him to convince her to allow them to stay in the house. She knew that Uriah was attracted to the landlord's only daughter. They both went to medical school together and she noticed how the light in his eyes shinned in his ink colored iris whenever he shared a story about him and Tristan. Korinna has seen her around the south side before, she was tall. A true beauty. Pale but had a nice shade of blush that would appear on her cheeks whenever she talked. She seemed a bit shy when Uriah brought her over for dinner once. She had slight dimples below her cheek bones, dark sea blue eyes, platinum short blonde hair. She one of the only girls on the south side that had her hair like that since most men around town lived for girls with long hair. Tristan didn't follow that rule which was something Korinna liked about her. She heard Dacey encouraging Uriah to "Tap that" before she found someone else and the conversation continued on until Dacey stated that the forbidden fruit needed to be eaten, whatever that meant. Korinna was unsure if Uriah ever became romantically involved with Tristan but Korinna knew that Uriah was sweet on her and that Tristan felt the same. Nobody was ever as nice as her...not even Sheila. It was almost unreal. Tristan stated that she was a feminist and Korinna was unsure what that meant when the girl would come over and tutor her. Tristan continued on telling Korinna that being a feminist was standing up for the girl community to fight for equality. She didn't tear any man down since she said feminism was not about that she even went as far as saying that Korinna could fit the title of a feminist since Korinna never fit into society's ideas of what a girl should be.

What made Korinna like Tristan more was for the fact that she made Uriah happy. Although she didn't come around too much she was always the same person when Korinna saw her. That was the only thing that seemed to keep Uriah happy on his last final days, he was preparing to ask Tristan to be his wife, that's what Tristan informed the siblings with when she arrived at the hospital with her mother Hannah. Day by day Tristan and the Rokos siblings stayed by Uriah's side until Nevaeh turned everything upside down. Uriah was brain dead due to the severe injuries done to his head from the police, he was only on the machine for a week before Nevaeh found out and wanted to take Uriah off. That only broke the family apart some more.

 _Security guards had Dacey Rokos' face pressed up against the wall with his arms twisted behind his back. They had to restrain him from hitting the smug smile on Nevaeh's face as she sat one leg crossed over the other on a chair with a cigarette in between her fingers. She had just announced her decision to the doctor who approached the family._

 _Korinna was on her feet catering to a screaming Jesse who had his arms reached out to Dacey who would not remain quiet. He had turned on the security guards who had their hands on him, "Yeah it's just like you fuckin' pigs to target the black man huh? This is exactly why my brother is up in that bed fighting for his life in the first place! You assholes couldn't get the description right so you go for the next guy that had the same skin color as the dude you were actually looking for!"_

 _"Dace! Shut your mouth before you get yourself in trouble." Korinna snapped cutting her eyes at her brother._

 _Dacey growled struggling underneath the much larger men who held him, "Nah fuck that man. Our mother is the biggest bitch to walk this planet. How the fuck can she decide what to do with Uriah when she been stopped being a mother to us?!"_

 _Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat turning to the doctor, "Excuse me, Dr. Xavier but what exactly are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that Uriah's results show that there has been no brain activity since he was brought in."_

 _"You said these things could take time."_

 _"Yes I am aware that I said this. In these unfortunate situations, brain dead patients fall into that category. The machine is providing your brother with oxygen. He cannot breathe without it and there is no telling when he will breathe on his own." Dr. Xavier explained gently._

 _Nevaeh put her cigarette out, "The doctor knows what he's saying Korinna. Your brother is dead. His shit isn't working up there and why keep him suffering any longer, there's other people that need his bed."_

 _The fire that blazed through Korinna's eyes could not be unseen, "Yeah you're right. Other people do need a bed but so does he! He's fighting to be here and you just want to let him go?! It's your fault in the first place that he's here!"_

 _Nevaeh gave off a soft chuckle glancing to the doctor than back to her only daughter, "Darling I know you're upset but this isn't up to you."_

 _Korinna continued glaring at her mother, "Since when do you ever give a shit about this family? All you care about is wondering when you're going to get your next high? I know your game, Nevaeh. I have no idea why you're coming to the surface now but I won't let you decide what happens to my brother."_

 _"Did you forget that he's my **son**?" Nevaeh argued, turning her eyes into slits. She had to take a deep breath and clench her fingers from reaching out and slapping her child in the mouth in front of the very handsome doctor. _

_"When were you ever here for him? Where were you when Uriah dropped out of school and picked up a second job to pay the bills?! Where were you when we sat in the dark for hours bathing and eating dinner? Where were you when dad started screwing that lady down the street? Where were you when Jesse started walking? When he lost his first tooth? Where were you when Dacey got his license? Where were you when all of us needed you?! So don't sit here in our faces and put on this show like you deserve the mother of the year award!" Korinna could feel the vein popping out of her forehead._

 _Nevaeh looked down unable to say anything to her daughter. Inside she knew it was true but she was too arrogant to admit this, she was too proud. She was much happier now and she could thank her new friends for that. She didn't care what her children or her husband had to say about her now because her happiness was all that mattered._

 _Tristan stepped forward resting her hand on top of Korinna's shoulder and took lil Jesse from her arms. "Hi Nevaeh. I'm going to be your sons wife, he was going to ask me to marry him. You know how I found that out? By going through his e-mails, he had an e-mail from a jewelry store requesting to pick up a ring. Uriah is a good guy. He puts everyone else before himself...which I believe is the opposite of you. Uriah is your first born, your **son**. He deserves to be here on this earth so why can't you support him? Just this one time. I know things have been hard on you with your battle but this is Uriah's battle now and he needs everyone. You might not believe this but he needs you. He needs you to step up to the plate and bring him out of this battle. He needs to be here with people who love him. I love him. I would say yes in a heartbeat when he asks me to marry him. Dacey, Korinna, lil Jesse, and I know you love him. There's something about a mother's love for her first born. Isn't that what you said? Uriah told me that on our first date. He told me the stories you would tell him as a newborn. Don't let him go, Nevaeh. Please."_

 _Korinna stood back in silence watching in awe as Tristan tried her best to persuade their mother to keep Uriah with them. Korinna knew he would make it out of here, the doctor told him that there was a possibility that Uriah wouldn't be the same if he came out of this alive. That was the chance the Rokos and Tristan were willing to take._

 _"What's your name?" Neveah asked._

 _"Tristan."_

 _"Well Tristan. I can see that you care a lot about my son, so do my children. If you guys really cared about him you would see that what I'm doing is right. He needs to be free. This is my choice and my choice is to let Uriah be where he truly belongs. Up there with our lord and savior, he is too angelic for this world and God is calling him home."_

 _Korinna watched in horror as Nevaeh got to her feet turning to the doctor, "Let my son be free doctor. They will understand in time."_

 _Thirteen year old Korinna was frozen on her feet as her eyes watched her mother leave the hospital. Dacey began to fight against the doctors again, getting one hand free to land a punch to a guard but was yanked to the floor by the other and cuffed. Korinna could see Tristan on her knees cradling Jesse as she began to sob her heart out._

 _Dr. Xavier rested his hands on Korinna's shoulders, his voice coming out in echoes before he left the waiting room._

 _"Life is all about choices." That was all Korinna could hear as she sprinted off through the hospital's halls to Uriah's room._

 _As she got there she banged on the glass screaming at the nurses and Dr. Xavier, "Life is all about choices. Uriah you told me that! This is your choice to breathe, breathe Uriah! Please! Please don't give up on us! We would never give up on you!"_

 _Warm liquid rained about Korinna's face as she banged on the wall. She tried to run into the room but a few nurses latched onto her wrist keeping her out of the room. She could see Dr. Xavier actually hesitating to see if there would be any sign of change to Uriah Rokos' condition but unfortunately it didn't. The end of Uriah Rokos life could be heard as the machine went flat leaving Korinna to scream and kick._

 _The nurses pulled Korinna to her feet as she found it hard to breathe. Dr. Xavier could be seen through her blurry vision holding out a needle to calm her down._

Insurance couldn't cover the funeral so Dacey took it upon himself to contact Nicky and Vito Gimello to help him hold a funeral for Uriah. The two Italian brothers knew a guy that handled situations like this, when families couldn't afford funerals and they were not the type of family to hold fundraisers so they allowed the help. The man that Nicky and Vito knew had a large plot of land where he buried people and didn't charge much for the arrangements. It seemed as if the whole south side had shown up to the funeral, Uriah was the type of guy to make friends whenever he went and the number of people that showed up to the funeral spoke up for it.

Korinna couldn't remember much. She knew that she was numb to what was happening in front of her, she knew that she didn't want to hear anything from the shitty preacher in front of her. If god loved his children then why did he send them to earth just to take them away? Korinna didn't like God's choices, why didn't he take her mother instead? Oh yeah because Satan would probably want that bitch instead, Korinna thought with a bitter laugh. A hand gripped onto Korinna's left hand causing her to turn and spot no other than Carl who held a serious expression on his face. Carl didn't know what to say so he kept quiet removing his eyes to glance down at the dirt that covered the casket. Korinna turned to Debbie who gave her a side hug whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Korinna squeezed her eyes tight after seeing Fiona and Lip holding Liam giving her a sad smile. As she rested her head against Debbie's collarbone she started crying once more falling to her knees while Debbie continued being the shoulder Korinna needed to cry on. Not once did Korinna's hand fall from Carl's grasp and he chewed hard on his bottom lip as he watched his friend below him in pain. He slowly got down to his knees using his other hand to rub Korinna's back as she continued to shake against the late spring air.

 **Three weeks later...**

Korinna cut everyone off for awhile. This is what she needed. Korinna hadn't seen Dacey since the funeral and had no idea where he was. Korinna stayed at home alone with lil Jesse those past few days and he often asked about where Uriah was which set Korinna off into angry tears. She had overheard some high schoolers talking about an underground party tonight and pit-pocketed a girl on the bus for the address. The first thing Korinna did when she arrived home was make sure that Nona Gimello could watch Jesse until tonight while she got ready. Korinna's plan tonight was to find a way to get rid of what she had been dealing with. This party was just the thing she needed.

Dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulders with her favorite faux leather jacket and her best jeans. She spent time on her make-up, adding a bit of her mother's perfume and using her dark red lipstick. Korinna never cared for lipstick, she was more of a chap stick, lip balm, or baby lips kinda girl but she felt dangerous tonight. She was on the edge and ready to fall.

Korinna hoped on the train knowing she didn't have enough money to pay for it and sneaked on with no problem, lots of people did this. The train took fifteen minutes to bring her to the place she needed to be. Korinna walked the streets alone in search of 919 Windsong road. She expected it to be a house party but was shocked to find the party in full motion at an abandoned church.

With a shrug of her shoulders she pushed the gate open and walked around back passing a few people with red cups to get inside. The church was illuminated with blue lights and the music drummed along to the beat of her heart. This was the first time Korinna had ever been to anything like this and she chewed on her bottom lip in excitement thinking of all the crazy shit she would get into tonight. Korinna eyed some girls that were dressed in tight clothing opposed to Korinna's comfortable fitting clothes. Some of them eyed her and Korinna stepped back and crossed her arms waiting for the girls to try her. She may be the youngest one in this bitch but she wasn't scared to swing. With a roll of her eyes she continued through the church in search of some fun only to run into three guys that were smoking and chatting. Korinna squeezed her way by the guys knowing there was no other way out, only to have one yank onto her wrist and turn her around to face him.

"Can I help you?" Korinna snapped.

"We got a firecracker here boys!" The man spoke.

He looked about twenty and Korinna could see that he had light colored eyes. His hair also appeared to be blonde. Korinna snatched her wrist back, "Keep your hands off me!"

She could feel another pressing up against her back, his hands roughly dragging her back against his front so she could feel what he wanted. His other hand quickly wrapped around Korinna's neck locking her frame against his while his right hand slipped up her shirt. "You like this don't you?"

Korinna could feel her eyed burning as she shook her head, "No!"

The three started laughing but was cut short as another voice cut in, "Hey! Knock it off. Let her go."

"Oh shit it's Tyrell." The third one on Korinna's left spoke.

The blonde haired one stepped aside as the man stepped forward. He was tall, brown skinned, had a slight Cuban accent, curly hair, thick eyebrows and that's all Korinna could see through the light.

"What the fuck did I say, Chris?" Tyrell asked.

Chris, the one that still had Korinna in his grasp frowned. "We just tryna have a little fun man."

"Well it's clear she doesn't want that type of fun. If a woman says no then you back off, or did your mother not teach you that?"

"You know my mom died before I got a chance to meet her." Chris scowled.

"That's not my problem. Don't you ever let me see or hear you trying to force yourself on another lady again or else me and you...we're gonna have problems my friend." Tyrell threatened.

Chris pulled his hand from underneath Korinna's shirt, squeezing her with his left hand and quickly pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Take care princess." He whispered.

Korinna cringed as the boys left the scene leaving the thirteen year old to reach out to the wall for some support. She just got felt up on at a party without her permission, she was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Tyrell watched as the three left the church and turned to the girl crouching down in front of her, "Hey. You're going to be okay, they won't bother you anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh trust me they won't." Tyrell strongly said.

Korinna frowned a bit as she eyed Tyrell. He was nice looking, maybe around sixteen or eighteen years old she couldn't exactly tell since the bit of facial hair he had going on was throwing her off. Tyrell handed her a red cup, "Here this will put your mind at ease."

Korinna eyed the cup skeptically causing Tyrell to laugh a bit. He pulled the cup back, "Smart girl." He sipped the drink and handed it back, "See. There's no drugs in it."

With shaky hands Korinna took the cup from Tyrell and swallowed every last drop of alcohol in the cup causing Tyrell to smile again. Korinna's insides felt warm as she thought about Tyrell's smile. He had a really nice smile."That was good can I get another?"

"Yeah. Come with me, cutie." Tyrell stood up holding his hands out to pull Korinna up.

He threw his arm over her shoulder steering her towards the back of the church and yanked out a brown bottle handing it over to Korinna who popped it open. She could see what her mother liked about drinking it made you feel warm and calm. She tipped her head back swallowing what was in the bottle and struggled to swallow, "This doesn't taste the same as what you had in that cup."

"What what I had in my cup was much sweeter. That there that you're drinking is rum."

"This tastes burnt. Like smoke. I don't know how or why but it does." Korinna answered as Tyrell slapped a guys hand as they walked back outside.

Tyrell chuckled as he looked down at the girl, "You're funny. What's your name?"

Korinna didn't hesitate as she swallowed some more of the rum not hesitating, "KR..."

"KR? Does that stand for something?"

Korinna removed herself from underneath Tyrell's arm and stood in front of him, "Maybe." She swallowed some more of the rum handing the bottle back to Tyrell. The two continued to eye each other as Tyrell took a swing for himself. As Tyrell removed the bottle from his lips he tossed it to the side, "All gone."

Korinna smirked tilting her head to the side. She didn't step back as Tyrell towered over her staring into her dark eyes, "May I kiss-"

Korinna cut the older boy off by yanked him down by the back of his neck to collect his lips. This was Korinna's first kiss ever and she had no idea what she was doing but Tyrell didn't seem to notice. At any other party Korinna wouldn't just go around kissing random boys, that was one thing her impulse didn't do. Korinna was saving her first kiss for Carl, Carl...he was at the back of her mind at the moment. Maybe that was liquor talking, maybe it was liquor that made her say yes to Tyrell taking her to the back of his ride. Maybe it was the liquor that allowed Tyrell to snort coke off her belly in the backseat. Maybe it was the liquor that helped Tyrell with his shirt off, maybe it was the liquor that Korinna wanted Tyrell to touch her so bad. She had no idea that she had these thoughts especially at thirteen. Korinna never had a celeb crush that she thought about like this. Korinna was unsure that she ever thought about Carl that far. So what was it that made Tyrell so different?

Korinna still couldn't figure it out with his head between her thighs. This feeling was so unfamiliar but it sure felt well. If her mother could see her now, she would label her as being a fast girl but right now her mother was the least of her worries. Maybe sex could solve it all. Korinna found another bottle of rum lingering around in Tyrell's backseat and swallowed the rest of that making her head feel heavy. No more pain. Not even with Tyrell inside of her, even though this was her first time. The pressure that built in between the young girls' hips were enough to tell both her and Tyrell that there were on to something.

The morning after the pain came back. This wasn't a dream, Uriah was dead. She had her first time in the backseat of a random's backseat. She woke up to Tyrell pulling off to the train station waiting for her to get dressed telling her that they should party again some time but he had to be somewhere else. That somewhere taking his baby momma to a check-up. Korinna didn't expect that. She didn't expect to make Tyrell her boyfriend either. She didn't know his last name, how old he was, or where he even lived. Tyrell gave her his number but she got rid of it before getting on the train back home.

Korinna could tell people were eyeing her funny since she was walking funny. She could barely make it through the streets with her body so sore. Korinna bit down on her swollen lips but it suddenly dropped knowing that that feeling was only temporary. Korinna didn't want any temporary fixes. She thought about doing it again for a bit with some randoms but that would get old quick. As she entered the Gallagher's she started to feel like shit about that. She knew a few things about sex when she listened to Debbie go on about it when they were younger than they are now. She used the half bath before heading upstairs in search of her red headed friend stopping half way on the steps as Lip's voice came into play.

"Jesus Carl! How many times are you gonna keep jerkin' off? You already got that shit on my pillows earlier, I'm not playing with you. You better burn my pillow cases. And stay off my bed while I'm away at school, got it?"

Korinna snorted as Ian spoke, "Frank told him to do that a few times a day."

"I should have known. If you keep at it, your dick might just fall off." Lip snapped, heading back into their room.

"Can it?" Carl asked with wide eyes.

Ian chuckled squeezing Carl's shoulder, "Just try to limit it. Your making a mess, man."

"At least I'm not killing animals anymore." Carl shrugged.

"Well you're lucky Fiona or Debbie hasn't caught you yet. Then you'd have to worry." Ian grinned.

"Fiona hasn't caught what yet? Hey Korinna." Fiona called up the steps now standing behind Korinna.

Korinna flinched at getting caught eavesdropping and followed Fiona up the steps.

"Hey Ren." Carl smiled.

Fiona gripped Carl's face turning his head to face her's, "What haven't I caught you doing yet?"

Korinna tip toed by the few not noticing Carl watching her carefully. He noticed she was walking a bit funny as she closed the door behind her. Ian watched Carl's expression turning back to Fiona, "Nothing. He hasn't done anything."

"Yeah okay. I got my eyes on you." Fiona dismissed heading down to her room.

Ian turned to Carl who shifted his eyes from Debbie's door, "Really Carl?"

Carl grinned back up at Ian, "What?"

* * *

 **A/N: Extra long and kinda explicit chapter. I know Ian was actually missing from the army in this episode but let's pretend he's home just for this chapter :)**

 **Can we talk about the official season six trailer? It's going to be crazy. I really can't wait to develop Carlinna some more for season six. You have no idea.**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Also have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Purpose

_In which Korinna and Carl bring in the New Years, South side style._

( ** _Season One - Episode One_** )

* * *

December 31st had rolled in quicker than anyone thought. Another year down and a bunch more left to tackle. Ten year old Korinna sat in her living room on a late winter evening watching Dacey play Grand Theft Auto while sucking down a orange flavored Capri Sun. To her right sat her father chatting in Greek to his older brother, more like yelling his conversation over the line. Inside of the Rokos household was anything but quiet, it was astonishing how Uriah could sit in the room reading a novel with Dimitri and Dacey being as loud as they are.

Korinna hid her laughter at Dacey failing the mission once again. Korinna had sat beside the older boy for almost two days watching as he struggled to get past the level. The ten year old offered to help Dacey but Dacey being the stubborn and do it himself type of guy didn't think a ten year old knew anything about beating this level...little did he know. For awhile The Rokos siblings had been begging their father for a game system over the last three Christmas' but Dimitri Rokos said he could never afford it. In the year of 2010 Dimitri granted his children with the game system, happy that he could bring a smile to their faces. Besides that the Rokos siblings knew better than to ask for too much on Christmas knowing that their parents both struggled to pay bills and put food on the table. Dimitri used to have a well paying job back in Skiathos where he grew up with his parents and three siblings. Dimitri's family worked hard to be successful and by the time his younger sisters, Callista and Zoelane were born Dimitri didn't remember what it felt like to be broke. His mother worked down at the flea markets Thursdays-Saturdays while most of the time she stayed home to look after her children while Dimitri's father worked down in the mines. That's where most of the money came from, the mines. By the time Dimitri reached seventeen his father welcomed him (along with his older brother, Nyke who happened to be three years older than him) to work down in the mines with him. Dimitri didn't know what it felt like to never work, he was always down in the mines and it would spark arguments between his mother and father since many men didn't make it out. That's when tragedy struck, Dimitri had stayed home that day dealing with a virus when the next door neighbors who were very close with his mother came knocking on the door informing that some men were stuck in the mines. It took two days for the authorities to get the men out, twelve men were trapped inside including Dimitri's father and his brother Nyke. Nyke made it out with a shattered leg that left him with a permanent limp but sadly his father did not.

After that Dimitri's decided to leave. He couldn't bare to see the look on his mother's face knowing that he sparked an argument with his father that day. His father accused him of being weak and that he could fight through the virus which was later revealed to be a respiratory disease caused from the mines. Dimitri had said some things out of spite and he'll never forget the last words he shared with his father. This is why he didn't do too well with death or holding onto relationships but when he moved to the states he fell in love with a woman full of attitude and love.

That said woman made her way into the living room wearing an all black jumpsuit. Her natural curls were pulled to the side instead of parted down the middle, her thin arms glistened through the dim lights as she stepped into the living room through the back way. She leaned over Uriah who sat in the living chair his eyes being the only thing that moved over each line, "Page 252? Damn the book has 480 pages and you've already read that much?"

"Yes ma'm. I have nothing but time, it's still winter break." Uriah grinned.

Nevaeh sat herself on the arm of the chair then rested her arm over the top of the chair, "When does that bookstore open up again?"

"It opens back up on Monday but I won't be back until Tuesday. I took pops birthday off." Uriah answered, flipping the page.

Dimitri shifted his phone to his other hand as Dacey paused the game to lean over Korinna and playfully punched his father who gave it back to his youngest son with a beam spreading over his lips.

"That's right! We're celebrating my man's birthday this week, he doesn't look a day over twenty-five!" Nevaeh winked at Dimitri blowing a kiss at her husband, who gladly took the kiss.

Dacey scoffed, "Please ma. Don't gas this old man up!" While Korinna rolled her eyes at her parents showing affection towards one another with a silly simper on her lips while Uriah yelled, "Awwwwwwwww!"

Dimitri shortly ended his call with Uncle Nyke and moved from the couch to place the house phone back on charge. He then turned to Dacey wrapping him into a headlock, "What's that skatá ( _shit_ ) you were just talking? Old man huh? We can handle this right now."

Dacey laughed as he dropped the controller back onto the couch as he placed his hands on his father's arms who held him in a playful choke hold. "I said what I said, _old man._ "

Nevaeh waved her hands at her daughter, "Kori baby come over here. I don't want these fools hurting you."

Korinna did as her mother asked just in time for Dacey to throw his elbows into his father's ribs, causing the man to lose his grip slightly as he fell back into the spot where Korinna previously sat. Nevaeh held her arms out for Korinna to lean into her side, the woman wrapping her arm around her neck in a light hold watching as her husband and son horsed around some more. That's when Dimitri bumped into a book case that held a decent sized vase on top (that his mother gave to Nevaeh as a wedding gift) that Nevaeh had seen enough.

"Alright you two, knock it off! I don't want ya'll breaking anything in this house, we already can't afford half the stuff we have."

Dimitri and Dacey Rokos continued charging at each other trying to get the upper hand of one another and it was slowly started to tick Nevaeh off. She snapped her fingers at Uriah, "Stop your father and brother before they break something in this house!"

Uriah dog tagged his book, knowing that the playful moments between Dacey and his father could turn serious at any moment since Dacey was the hot head out of the family. Uriah placed his Christmas gift back onto the living chair as he stalked over to his family immediately breaking it up before it went any further. Dacey let out a pant, his face holding seriousness while his father resting his hands on his own hips Letting out a breathy chuckle. "Not bad for a twenty-five year old huh?"

He winked at his wife who pursed her lips as Dacey slapped his hand against his father's outstretched one.

Nevaeh walked over to the two slapping Dacey on the back of his head which he visibly flinched to and slapped her husband on his chest. "When I say knock it off, I mean knock it off! I don't like you two fighting like that, it's not godly."

Dacey tried his hardest to fight the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's ways knowing that was one thing she hated.

"Aw baby. Dacey and I were just messing around, it's a boys thing ya know?" Dimitri tried to sooth his wife's worries as he pulled her into his arms.

Nevaeh sighed, "I know. I know. I just don't like it."

Dimitri leaned forward to press a kiss to his wife's nose causing a small smile to appear on her lips, "I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry."

Dacey frowned holding his hands up behind his mother's back but with the stern look from his father he blew out a deep breath, "Yeah ma. We're sorry."

Nevaeh nodded her head, "Good. Now Dimitri get upstairs and get dressed, we're going into the city to meet up with the ladies and their families from work."

Dimitri scowled, "I thought I told you that I will not be attending."

"So you want me to go solo? 'Cause I can and I'll act like I'm single too, won't even wear this ring." Nevaeh threatened, her eyes in slits.

The Rokos siblings knew that their mother had been in and out of jobs lately. It was strange since she had a steady job down at the winery for a couple of years now and it was a shock to the family that Nevaeh had been fired. Since then she's been in and out of jobs and currently worked down at the beauty salon downtown and seemed to enjoy it. Dimitri Rokos didn't want to go out tonight, he rather stay home and watch the ball drop on television with his family but he understood that he never had outings with his wife in a very long time. He also didn't want no man hitting on his wife, she belonged to him.

"Fine. You win. Give me twenty minutes?" Dimitri pecked her lips.

Nevaeh checked the clock above the TV, "We're leaving at eight."

"Damn your bossy."

"You love it." Nevaeh bit down on her bottom lip.

"I do." Dimitri's voice going a bit huskier as he exited the living room.

Nevaeh turned to her children, Uriah had returned back to his book but his face held a smirk, Dacey had his hands over his ears while his face held complete disgust, and Korinna had picked up the controller to continue Dacey's mission.

Nevaeh clapped her hands together to get her children's attention, "It's almost seven-thirty. I don't want you guys leaving the house tonight. If you're hungry we have left over Chinese in the fridge from the buffet that you can warm up in the oven-"

"The oven makes this weird screeching sound and it burns the food, remember?" Korinna reminded her mother as she kept her eyes trained on the television.

"Then you'll use the microwave."

"That went out about two weeks ago." Dacey commented.

Nevaeh ran her fingers through her curls exhaling, "Okay...then your father will leave you guys some money to order something. Stay away from the windows since they love to shoot up the streets especially on New Years. Korinna I want you in bed right after the clock reaches twelve do you understand me?"

"Yes." Korinna nodded her head, pushing her thick framed glasses further up her nose.

"Dacey I don't want any girls over here. I took the condoms out of this house so if you think about sticking it in think about that baby you helped make, knowing full well that you can't and _won't_ raise a baby." Nevaeh warned which Dacey threw himself back against the couch with a look of annoyance on his face, so much for inviting Gina over.

Nevaeh stepped across the living room towards Uriah while Korinna dodged her mother so she wouldn't miss the bomb being thrown at Dacey's character. Nevaeh rested her hand on top of Uriah's head, "And Uriah...keep these two out of trouble."

"Really?!" Dacey yelled.

Twenty-two year old Uriah chuckled at Dacey's expense as he flicked his dark ink eyes back to his mother's much lighter ones, "You have my word, mama."

Nevaeh smiled at her oldest boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I thought you said you were going to let me cut this hair. I think you need a new look for the New Year's don't you?" The woman stated as she pulled her son's hair from the low bun he had going on.

Uriah shrugged his shoulders, "Soon."

Nevaeh snapped her finger dipping her head, "Alright. Don't chicken out on me."

"I won't," Uriah smiled before glancing over at the clock, "It's almost eight."

Nevaeh jumped back and left from the room calling out the Rokos siblings father's name as she raced up the steps. Besides the usual thumping coming from above, the living room was full of violent sounds coming from the television. Korinna kept her eyes trained on the screen in front of her, her thumbs moving rapidly as she raced Dacey's character up the mansion's steps and aimed her gun at every angle knowing where and when her enemy would attack. As she made it to the bedroom of the main enemy she allowed the dialogue to play out before aiming the gun once more and shooting the man right in the center of the head. With a wide smile she turned to Dacey who covered his opened mouth with his hand and tossed the controller into his lap.

Korinna then turned to Uriah who quirked his eyebrow knowing his younger sister had something to say. "We're not really going to stay inside the house for New Year's are we?"

Uriah's dark eyes met Korinna's, "Of course not."

Korinna shared a smile with Uriah before hopping up from the couch to leave the living room.

Dacey leaned back against the couch as he remained staring at the screen in shock. The sixteen year old boy didn't know how she did it only after one try. He shook his head turning to Uriah, "I don't know about Renny sometimes."

Uriah closed his book and leaned on his elbows as he turned to his brother, "You do know that ever since you got this game that she's been sneaking down here late at night to play it, right?"

Dacey jerked his head back with a frown as Uriah got to his feet, "What?"

The tallest of the boys continued chuckling as he held his book in his hands leaving the room but not without mumbling, "Looks like I owe her ten bucks."

* * *

In Chicago New Years always happened to fall on the coldest day of winter. No one understood it but this time everyone on the south side decided to come together and throw a bonfire - well their version of a bonfire in Haywood's junkyard. Winter was bitter, unkind, and bold. Everyone knew her name whenever she came into town, for most it was their roughest time to face. Somehow everyone on the south side stood by each other, the chill licking their bones but not once did anyone look unhappy. Tonight was the night to kiss 2010 goodbye and welcome a New Year. A New Year that no one knew what it would hold but everyone on the south side would go out with a bang.

Dacey hooked his hands together as Uriah lifted Korinna onto Dacey's hand's giving her a boost to latch onto the cool fence. Korinna hooked her feet through the small holes as she climbed the fence much like she did in gym class when she climbed the cargo net, which was her favorite activity in gym class. With ease she hopped over the fence stepping back to see Dacey following not too much after. Korinna sniffed as she pressed her glasses closer to her face eyeing all the familiar faces that lived on her side of the tracks.

"Rinna!"

Korinna shifted her eyes to Debbie Gallagher, one of her best friends. Korinna waved at the ginger haired girl with pig-tails and didn't waste any time running down the hill to her friend. Korinna met Debbie in Pre-School called Sunshine and she was the first to be-friend her while Korinna sat in the corner away from everyone that looked at her strangely since she had a bit of an accent that she picked up from her father. Debbie didn't mind it, she thought it was cool. Debbie offered her some purple play-dough and encouraged her to dance with her and paint. She even stood up for her when Holly tried to pull her hair and steal her cubby. Ever since then Korinna Rokos and Debbie Gallagher have been friends since.

Korinna finally reached the girl who welcomed her with open arms. Korinna couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she greeted baby Liam who sat bundled up in his carriage, Korinna always wished for a younger sibling. She moved down the line hugging Fiona who held something strong in her hand, by the time she got to Kev and V her brothers already had cans in their hands leaving Korinna to know what their intentions were for the night. When she finally got to the Gallagher boys, Lip gave Korinna a nuggie which she scowled at shoving his arm away from her head which he laughed at, Ian pulled her by the hand to give her a hug and rub her back - leaving the ten year old quite happy that it was night time and the older boy couldn't see her blush, and lastly she was left with Carl who had a bottle attached to his lips.

Lip and Ian both pulled the bottle from Carl's lips which the boy grinned to. His dark green eyes lifting to meet Korinna's which only lifted into a wider grin. Korinna smiled gently at Carl Gallagher, the boy she met in Kindergarten while he were in preschool. For as long as Korinna could remember Carl Gallagher has always been up to no good. The boy lived for trouble and if that's what kept a smile on his face then so be it, who was she to tell him to stop his fun? Although she knew it would probably bite him in the ass later on in life. Korinna didn't know what it was about Carl that always kept her on her toes but she wouldn't have it any other way.

The nine year old yanked Korinna to stand beside him and yelped as she slid on some ice tumbling onto the dirt covered snow where Carl shortly followed after. Korinna winced at the new found weight applied to her since she were already wrapped in a large long jacket, scarf, and a pom-pom hat. Carl lifted his head from Korinna's tummy and continued grinning up at her, letting out a small laugh that swirled up into the cool air as her glasses were now crooked on her face. Uriah had promised that he would take pictures for Korinna tonight to fill up her scrap book. He could see the new found romance that would soon grow between his younger sister and one of the youngest Gallagher boys and this moment would be perfect for Korinna's scrapbook.

Uriah didn't bother to tell Korinna and Carl to pose for the photo as he got on them close enough to snap the photo with the two looking at each other while laughing on the ground. Carl lifted his head to see Uriah smile and take a sip of his beer before shoving the disposable camera back into his jacket pocket. Korinna sat up rubbing her backside turning to meet Carl's eyes who studied her, the boy was sure full of smiles tonight. He then leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek then stuck his tongue out to glide it up her face before jumping to his feet and ran off back to his brothers.

Korinna sat there confused, a little disgusted from the saliva that now covered her cheek, until a lazy smile fell onto her lips. Fiona Gallagher watched in amusement before turning her head so the young girl didn't see her watching them. Korinna rested her mitten covered hand against her cheek remembering how wet and simple the kiss was. She didn't think much of it and hoped that Carl didn't have cooties if that was still even a thing, like most of the girls in her grade said boys had. The coco brown haired girl lifted herself to her feet walking back over to Debbie wrapping her arm around the small of her back to gain some warmth while the red haired girl rested her head on top of her's.

Dacey added more fuel to the fire watching as the flames rose higher towards the sky leaving the south siders to yell with delight. Korinna had no idea where her brother got the fuel from but loved the way the fire burned, that fire symbolized everything that was yet to come to this neighborhood. It was their way of saying out with the old and in with the new.

Nobody's saying the neighborhood is the garden of Eden, hell, some say God likes to avoid this place all together. But it's been a good home to the south siders.

That is until something comes along to ruin it. One of those reasons being the police which were the ones who always cramped the south side's style, especially when all they wanted to do was party. A bunch of them turned to the sound of the sirens that squealed through wanting to put an end to the fire and get rid of the "hoodlums" who occupied the place. They weren't doing anything wrong but celebrating but some people don't see it that way. Most of the south siders weren't afraid to throw one finger in the air to tell the police what was truly on their minds as they took their time leaving the scene with bottles still in their hands.

"Happy New Year!" Debbie cheered before falling into the crowd leaving Korinna to search for her brothers.

When she didn't see them she decided to head home, she knew the way. She would meet them there. Inside wasn't much warmer than outside since the heating system was also late in being paid but it'll have to do. Korinna made her way up the steps to her bedroom not bothering to check the messages that could possibly be left on the house phone but she did peek through the living room to see a few bullet holes now pierced through the window. Korinna kicked her room door closed hearing the usual creaking sound as she got down on her knees to flick on the lamp that sat on her bedside table. She spotted no other than her best friend Carl grinning up at her once again laying on her bed.

"Carl, what the heck?" Korinna screamed, resting her mitten covered hand on her chest.

Carl laughed, "Hey Ren."

Korinna blew out a breath as she pulled off her jacket, walking over to her closet to shove the jacket inside. "Carl...we talked about this. You can't just pop up into my room without my permission."

"Why not?" Carl frowned as Korinna kicked off her boots next.

Korinna lined her shoes next to her door before turning to her friend, "I don't know. I could be doing something that you wouldn't want to see."

"Like what?" Carl pressed.

Korinna threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know! Are you staying or did you need something?"

"Staying...?" Carl answered.

Korinna nodded turning to her dresser to grab some night clothes. She opened the door to her bedroom to enter Uriah's room pulling a thermal shirt from his closet before entering her room again. She tossed the shirt at Carl who already pulled off his jacket, she pointed to the door while Carl rolled his eyes padding by her out of the room. Korinna locked the door to change into her thick Mickey Mouse pants and black long sleeve t-shirt. She kept her hat on since her head was still cold and checked the radiator in her room by her window to check the heat. Korinna unlocked the door to her bedroom to see Carl standing by the wall and he welcomed himself back inside of the room while she went down the hall to turn the heat up. Just as she did that she heard her brothers entering the home downstairs which immediately made her feel safer.

Letting out a small yawn the ten year old went back into her room and closed it. She pulled her glasses from her face setting them on the night stand and pulled the jar from underneath the stand to sit on her knees facing Carl who sat crossed legged. Korinna smiled up at Carl who returned the smile as she dumped the jar onto her bed. Since Korinna was so into crafts she came up with this idea that she would write every good thing that happened to her every day of the year and put into this jar so she could read them all at the end of the year. Soon she had Carl in on it and occasionally Debbie. Korinna grabbed her stack of post-it notes and pulled one from the top and handed it over to Carl.

With a sharpie Korinna scribbled in her slanted but neat handwriting:

 ** _A kiss on the cheek from Carl on New Years._**

Korinna molded her lips together as she folded the post it in half to see Carl scribbling something in sharpie as well on his blue post it.

"Let's see it." Carl held his hand out.

Korinna slapped the top of his hand, "You know the rules. We don't read until next year or when we're having a really bad day."

Carl scowled as he tossed his note in first while Korinna placed her's in right after. Korinna screwed the lid back on twisting her body to place the jar back where it belonged. When she turned around Carl already had a hand full of slips in his hands, already made himself comfortable inside Korinna's bed with half lidded eyes. Korinna moved to do the same but as soon as her head hit the pillow the slip fell from her hands and she fell into a quick sleep.

The nine year old turned to his friend whose body rose and fell with soft breaths. Those soft breaths soon turned into small snores which Carl always laughed at. Korinna always fell asleep before him usually and tonight was no different. With a shake of his head he leaned over the girl to shut off the lamp and turned on his side to close his eyes muttering, "What a loser," Before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N: FETUS CARL FEELS ARE REAL RIGHT NOW. It's 1:18 in the morning and my body aches so I'm going to take myself to bed. I had so much fun writing this one, I even went back to re-watch the first episode again. The opening of Shameless will always be my favorite. The first episode was so good and I'm glad I watched it over to gain some inspiration to write this one for you all. I wanted to show a happier time for the Rokos family and when things were much simpler...same goes for my babies Korinna and Carl.**

 **This was long overdue and hopefully I can push myself to update 'Been That Way' and Mad Hatter before surgery which is on Thursday but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Hope this was worth the wait? Lol.**


	9. Trick or Treat?

| _~ OTP PROMPTS~_|

 **PROMPT: Carlinna in October**

* * *

 ** _~Who gets the most scared in haunted houses?_**

 _- Both Korinna and Carl_ have some toughness in them. They would enter the haunted house usually with their siblings surrounding them but would fall a few steps behind trying to take in every inch of detail. Carl would constantly ask Korinna who stood beside him if she were scared yet and she would just roll her eyes and scoff as they continue through. But as soon as the two reached one part of the haunted house, from the corner of Carl's eye he spotted a man dressed as Michael Myers creeping from the dark towards Korinna. Catching the bi-racial girl by surprise, Korinna jumped back, her back crashing into Carl's side his laughter ringing in her ears as the man approached closer to her. Soon Carl's laughter was cut short as he realized that Korinna's breathing started to sound like wheezing which immediately made Carl go into protective mode. He called out to Debbie and Lil Hank who were ways in front of the two as he pulled out his taser threatening the man to stop coming any closer to them. Which resulted in the haunted house to get shut down periodically while Korinna got her asthma attack to come to a stop.

 **~Who would gleefully work at a haunted house?**

 **-** _Both_ would work at a haunted house since they would both love the vibe the house set and the sound of peoples screams. Korinna would probably quit after too many pranks from co-workers since her asthma attacks started to come back after she managed to get them under control. Carl would remain there, stealing some of the props and other things to bring home for decoration.

 **~Who is the horror-flick guru?**

- _Carl_ would be. He would bring up all types of genres of movies discussing them with Ren and since she knows how much he loves them, she would bring over classic films and other unheard of movies for the both of them to watch together. Carl's always been described as a future serial killer from watching gory films and going through the killing animals phase so why not get some inspiration from horror films? Not only that but Carl liked watching these films since they were the only films that interest him.

 **~Who goes all out on decorations?**

-Again, _Carl_. From fake eyeballs mixed into spaghetti to scare the shit out of Fiona to leaving fake spiders on Debbie's bed, throwing a sheet over his head and hiding in the dark of his room to scare Ian when he comes home late at night, to leaving a trail of blood in the bathroom to prank Lip with Carl laying on the bathroom tile and blood dripping out his mouth and nostril, to carving pumpkins with Ren at her house, to using fake bones tossed onto the staircase (or are they?), and making a magic potion pot with some random chemicals Carl found.

 **~Who pretends they don't care but actually gets _super_ into it?**

-Seeing Carl going in with the decorations, food, movies, and costume ideas would make _Korinna_ happy to see Carl so excited on his favorite holiday. Once she would see majority of Carl's set up he would ask if she wanted to help which she would since she was pretty damn crafty herself.

 **~Which candy do they make trades for?**

- _Korinna:_ Will trade jelly beans, licorice skull candy, PEZ candy, and gummy body parts for chocolate. _LITERALLY_ all of Carl's chocolate, he would be nice enough and hand most over but would keep some for himself especially snickers, he loves snickers.

 _Carl:_ Will trade Babyruth, Hersey bars, kit-kats, sour-jelly bats, sweettarts, and butterfingers for everything mentioned above but the two would fight over the jelly filled gummy brains.

 **~Costumes?! Who goes all out and who goes as themselves?**

 **-** In the beginning _Korinna tried to play it off_ that she didn't really give a shit about Halloween except for the candy but hanging around Carl changed her mind completely. In the beginning she wouldn't put much effort in her costume, daring to go as herself until Carl pretty much gave her a speech that it's her chance to be slutty or all year around if she wanted to, he didn't mind, or be her favorite villain or whatever she wanted to be and get away with it. _Carl always_ went all out and eventually so did Korinna.

 **~Candy corn? who loves it and who hates it?**

- _Carl hated it_ so much that the smell made him gag, much to _Korinna's enjoyment_ she would hold out a palm full to the boy just to see him squirm then pop one into her mouth. Disgusted by this, Carl would dare her to eat the whole three packs she got but after the first bag she ended up vomiting the rest of the night, although she would blame it on too much chocolate.

 **~who believes in ghosts?**

- _Korinna._ Once in upstate new york when the Rokos were staying the Halloween weekend at Nevaeh's mother's home, the elderly woman told old urban legends to scare the Rokos siblings but Korinna was aware that her maternal grandmother was a demonologist and knew that the urban legend was actually a reality for her grandmother. When Korinna's grandfather checked in on Korinna, Uriah, and Dacey in the guest room he made sure to purify the room before leaving but Korinna swore she saw something enter the room over the course of the night but never said a word.

 **~who is a firm believer in the _trick_ part of trick or treat?**

-DEFINITELY **_CARL_**

 **~Who get's candy-hangovers the next day?**

- _Korinna._ She's been out eating Carl the last few holidays and ends up either throwing up hours after her sugar crash or throwing up majority the next day. Carl would either be over her house guessing which pieces of candy were in her vomit or send Debbie over to take care of their friend, he didn't want to be too obvious okay.

 **~Who screams the loudest at jump-scares?**

- _Korinna_ then she'll laugh surprised that she didn't see it coming.

 **~Who spends all their spare time on creepypasta?**

 _They both equally do_ , whether they're over each other's houses or apart they'll find some time to socialize about it together or over the phone somehow. _Usually Carl's more_ into creepypasta while Korinna sends youtube links to Mr. Nightmare's videos right before he goes to bed, it's kind of their own personal lullabies to each other.

 **~who wants to go urban legend exploring?**

- _Korinna._ She gains inspiration from her grandmother's stories that she wants to get a true vibe if legends were in fact really real or just her mind playing tricks on her. Her plans never go through since Debbie usually tries to talk Korinna out of dragging Carl with her and actually snitches and tells Fiona and Uriah about what the two plan on doing.

 **~who wants to spend the night in a graveyard?**

-" _Ren, wouldn't it be cool if we slept next to the dead?_ " Korinna laughs, "No Carl, but let's do it."

 **~which character from scooby doo are they most like?**

- _Korinna: **Velma?**_ She's got the whole glasses thing going for her. Smart as hell and knows things about ghosts, spirits, and demons I mean come on her maternal grandmother is a freaking demonologist and her maternal grandfather is a psychologist _**and**_ preacher.

 _Carl: **Scooby doo.**_ Loyal to his friends and family and will do anything to help you and figure out if something ain't right.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all folks! I haven't updated this in forever but I miss my babies and I barely have time to breathe this semester so I thought this would be fun to write for Carlinna and to see more of what they're relationship is like while we wait. I know it's only September and I previously wrote a one-shot on October already but i celebrate Halloween through September _and_ October lol. I'll definitely write more of these if you want?**


	10. Disney movies, man

**|~PROMPT 2~|**

DOING COUPLELY STUFF?

* * *

 **which one sends emojis when texting?**

- _It's usually Carl_ , along with his horrible texting format he'll throw in a lot of emojis just to piss Korinna off since she hates how he texts anyways. He'll also throw a bunch of multiple texts just with emojis to start the conversation seeing if Korinna can guess what he wants. Usually Korinna didn't text with emojis unless they were really needed or if she were really in a good mood.

 **which one cried during a Disney movie? (*****SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THESE DISNEY MOVIES******)**

 **-** _Carl did_ but Korinna promised never to tell anyone that he shed a few tears when Eve managed to repair WALL-E using spare parts to bring her love back to life, but WALL-E fails to know who Eve is. Eve realizes that WALL-E has lost his memory and has reverted back into a standard robot with no emotion. However it turns out that WALL-E does remember Eve when they hold hands. _"Carl are you actually crying over a Robot love story?" "WALL-E doesn't deserve that shit, Ren!" "Wow who knew you were so emotional?" "Do I need to bring up Bing bong or better yet, Tarzan?" "...Damn you shut me up."_

 **who does the cooking?**

- _Korinna._ She knows the basics of cooking thanks to her grandparents on both sides, who woke her and her siblings up at the crack of ass. Dimitri cooked majority of the time and even would teach her mother to cook sometimes but her mother didn't have the patience to be bothered with such, and Korinna's Yiya (Dimitri's mother) expressed her thoughts about how Korinna's mother didn't fit the standard gender roles of what a woman "should" do as a wife. Korinna only knew how to make a few things and made such for Carl and Debbie whenever they stayed over, she managed well and her friends seemed to think she did just fine. Debbie was great at baking and taught Korinna how to make the best muffins on the south-side whereas whenever Korinna needed help in the kitchen and Carl was the only one around he would try his hardest to set something on fire.

 **who decorates for the holiday season?**

-if it's _Halloween then it's Carl, if it's Christmas_ it's **definitely** _Korinna_.

 **who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?**

-when the two are just lounging around in the living room, _Korinna's_ most likely to put her cool feet against Carl's accidently making him curse and shift from the tempertaure. If it's winter time, Korinna thinks it's funny to put her freezing fingers on Carl's normal warm cheeks.

 **which person would stay up all night reading their favorite book, and which one would carry the other to bed?**

- _Korinna usually doesn't read books_ , she'll read magazines and rip the pages out to gain some inspiration for her scrapbook so it's possibly her. She usually does this task at her own home in her room or basement but _if Carl happened to be spending the night_ , he'd carry her upstairs or place a blanket over her sleeping form on the couch and make a pallet right below the couch.

 **who laughs more during sex?**

-well the two haven't done the dirty with each other and _Carl's_ more experienced with his old lover Dominique so I can see him being a smirky asshole in bed tbh.

 **who takes longer to shower?**

-probaaaaably _Carl_ , his hygiene has started to become really important as of lately...

* * *

 **A/N: AND ANOTHA ONE! A short one but a fun one, I might write one more for tonight then chill. Have any reactions? Any shocks? And disagreements? Let me know :) Also hi.**


	11. Raise no bvtch

**|~PROMPT 3~|**

 **IMPORTANT THANGS**

* * *

 **which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped?**

Carl would be the one in the squeaky chair and Korinna would be the one glaring. "You think you're cool don't you?" "YuP!"

 **Which member of your OTP says "no" right after the other takes a deep breath?**

Carl. He knows when Korinna does that there's no turning back.

 **which one is like "fight me" and which one, quietly from where the other can't see, is like "do not touch my sweet cinnamon bun if you ever want to see the light of day again."**

Korinna only fights when provoked whereas Carl is ready to square up whenever and whoever. So I guess Carl would be the one to fight more, he wouldn't say "fight me" he would honestly just swing on his target and we all know Korinna would be in the background ready to jump in need be. If the situation were different, yeah Korinna would be the one to say "fight me" and Carl would most likely be around when that happens and ready to crack jaws if anyone dare got the upper hand on his homie. Basically it works both ways lol.

 **who's the one who says, "look behind you. but don't be obvious?" And which one is the bastard that turns their entire body around and goes "WHERE?!"**

Carl would be the one telling Korinna to look behind her and Korinna would be the savage that screams "where?!" getting the attention brought right on them.

 **who worries about what they will look like when they are older?**

Carl. He's always concerned about the future, not only is he worried about where he'll end up and if he'll be able to do good in this world...he hopes he still looks as good looking as he does at fourteen.

 **Who hogs the blanket?**

KORINNA ROKOS. The girl is aggressive as hell and will fight you or anyone over the blanket, she loves cuddling with a blanket and doesn't like to share but if she has to, you're better off just getting another one fam.

 **Who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?**

Carl likes the pizza crusts only if they have cheese inside of them so if it doesn't have that then he's handing the crusts over to Korinna who happily eats them. She loves carbs, A LOT.

 **who is more likely to cry over a sad book or a movie?**

Carl. HE'S AN EMOTIONAL BEAN. AND. I. LOVE. HIM. FOR. IT. MY SON.

 **who talks smack during video games?**

Carlinna both equally have their turns. If they're playing against each other in a two-players game then Korinna tries her hardest to get into Carl's head and nudging him to knock him off his game although Carl can be a pretty bad sore loser, Korinna hates to lose and wants to go another round until she wins. Now if Carl is just playing a game by himself with Korinna watching here and there while she browses the web and social media, Carl will curse up a storm and threaten everything in his path.

 **Who sings along to the radio?**

Believe it or not, Korinna is the one to sing loudly to the radio while Carl is more of the dancer in the backseat.

 **who would enter them both into a talent show?**

Debbie, Fiona, or either Ian.

 **Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?**

PURPOSELY would be Carl but since you said ACCIDENTALLY it'd probably be Debbie actually since Korinna asked the girl to watch the flatbread for her while she went for a jog around the block due to a burst of energy that day.

 **who would throw the other into the pool?**

they both would probably end up wrestling each other by the pool since they made a bet. "Whoever gets the other into the pool first, get's the large M&M sugar cookie." Since Korinna happens to be a bit heavy handed, she'll gain the upper hand and push Carl in but just as she thinks she has won Carl would pull her in along with him. When the two both come up for air they'll find that Liam had began to eat the cookie.

 **who would bring up the idea to try the spicy korean noodle challenge?**

Carl would absolutely bring this up. He would randomly show up to Korinna's house with the stuff in his hands, "Look what we're gonna try today." Korinna isn't too keen for spicy stuff but Carl wanted to try it out since Lil Hank said he couldn't finish it all and they took a bet if Carl could finish it Lil Hank owes him twenty bucks. Debbie would be there putting it on Carl's snapchat and laughing at the reactions of the two. Korinna would be done after four bites clenching her stomach and ignoring Carl who kept encouraging her to eat it, while his own face was almost as red as an African sky. "Fiona didn't raise me to be a bitch so I'm gonna eat this shit!" Korinna scoffs with her arms crossed, "Fine by me but don't come crying to me later about how much your ass is on fire."

 **who would kill the spiders?**

once this girl named Nadine that Carlinna went to school with would always bring her insects to school with her, since her mother was a nervous-wreck and didn't like her daughter's findings to be left around the house with her while everyone else were out of the house. So Nadine had a pet Trantrula named Kiwi and he got lost one afternoon when they were all on the train back home. Korinna found Kiwi resting on her jean pants leg and just as she were about to whack it with her textbook to kill it Carl stopped her from killing it. In fact he found Kiwi to be cool and asked Nadine if he could borrow him sometime. When Carl returned Kiwi back to Nadine he sat back down next to Korinna who stared at him wide eyed. "What? You weren't...scared were you?" "No." Korinna forcefully said crossing her arms as she turned back to face the chicago streets that blurred by her eyes, leaving Carl to smirk to himself.

 **who is the morning/night person?**

hmmm...I guess you can say Korinna's a morning person moreso late mornings though. She could stay up to early mornings of course and get up early in the morning if she had to and function okay with lots of coffee so yeah she'd be the morning person. Carl liked the night and was born almost at midnight plus he loved how his city looked at that time, it felt more alive. Since the south-side wasn't always so safe for anyone to walk the streets it did have it perks when the streets were quiet and the night whispered its scars.

 **WHO PROpOSES?!**

well the two aren't officially dating yet so who knows?! ;)

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked writing this one. I'll keep doing more of these until October comes and whenever I can squeeze more updates for other stories out. Hope you like these as much as I do! Hope all is well and hope to write more.**

 **-ALES**


End file.
